Fantasy
by Blackrosewitch
Summary: [Note: On permanent hiatus.] After waking up from a bad accident, Riku finds herself it a different time space. Where Mio is engaged to Daisuke, Risa married to Satoshi, and she been married to Dark Mousy for 3 years and she a queen and they have a kid together!
1. pendant of aphrodite

**Summary:After waking up from a bad accident Riku finds her self it a different time space. Where Mio is engaged to Daisuke, Risa married to Satoshi, and she been married to Dark Mousy for 2 years and she a queen and they have a kid together!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Good evening lady's and gentlemen I'm Naomi Tanaka, early this evening police received a letter from the mysterious phantom thief, on his new plan to steal the pendant of Aphrodite _(made it up just go along with it.)_ that had just came in over seas for the Greek museum festival of ancient artifacts….."

_Bang, Crash a mysterious figure decked out in black spy gear smashed through the 6th floor window and flying away on dark black wings. _

"Oh my god there he is ladies and gentlemen the phantom thief Dark is appeared to be escaping with what looks to be the pendant of Aphrodite. So there you have it folks another successful attempt by the dastardly phantom thief Dark. I'm Usagi Tanaka have a nice night."

_Blink was the sound of a TV going off at the Harada house_

"Riku did you see, did you see, can you believe how great Mr. Dark looked?" cried of Risa in excitement

"I don't see why you even bother chasing the guy Risa he's bad news and he might just get you into unwanted trouble. Plus he's not even great he seems more like a perverted asshole to me." Riku stated a bit annoyed by Risa over exposure to the so called perverted asshole.

"Riku you shouldn't say such mean things about Mr. Dark he's one of the coolest guys around." Risa wined

"Risa they way you act about this guy makes me wonder how on earth where even related." Riku said.

"Riku you just wait, you'll see how great of a guy he is once you stop trying to flirt with Daisuke."

"What the hell are you talking about Risa I don't flirt with Daisuke and you shouldn't be talking after all the school rumors that are flying around that Hiwatari has a thing for you." Riku chimed curiously

Risa blushed a bit at the "O..Oh Riku s..s..stop it I don't know what you're talking about I haven't heard any rumors about Hiwatari having a thing for me." She stuttered.

"Sure, keep on telling your self that, but don't break the heart off our poor little Hiwatari Risa, you'll give all the girls at school and even bigger reason on why they should kill you." Riku said sarcastically

"It's not good to mess with peoples head Riku, anyway time for bed we have school tomorrow." Risa said then yawned and walked out of Riku's room to go to bed and get some beauty sleep.

"Whatever, Night Risa." Riku said as she walked out on to her balcony looking over the ocean oblivious to the scene right above her.

**With Dark**

"We did it Daisuke another successful steel." Dark said with a grin

" _You too, now let hurry up I have a test tomorrow and still have to cram in more studying." Daisuke said_

"Yeah your right lets go home, although I was in the mood to stop by the Harada's place to check up on the oh so lovely Riku." Dark said with mischief.

"_DaaaarrrrrrrrrKKK." Daisuke whinnied _

Not paying attention to his surroundings Dark was blasted by a white ball of energy. Hurdling towards the ground Dark immediately picked him self up so he wouldn't come in contact with a statue in the Harada's botanical garden. Looking towards where the blast was shot Dark seethed in anger when he saw who it was.

"Well if it isn't Dark Mousy nice to know you're still alive," said a beautiful angel like person with blond hair and white wings. But if you looked into his is eye's as they held an evil depth in them.

"Krad" Dark hissed "What the hell do you want"

"I heard you stole another priceless artifact of the Hikari's Mousy. I'm only here to take it off your pathetic hands." Krad said darkly.

"Well good luck with that, because there no way in hell you're gonna take it." Dark said with a grin.

"You know I never like the smirk on your face it's about time I whipped it off!" Krad roared as he shot toward Dark tackling him towards the ground. Krad grabbed a hold on the pendant which was around Darks neck and yanked it off. Dark seeing what Krad did kneed him in the gut and watched as Krad drop the pendant. Dark tried to catch it but Krad was fighting him to it. Seeing the pendant fall in a plant on the Riku's balcony he figured he could get right after his fight with Dark not even paying attention to the purple glow coming from the plant where the pendant fell.

**With Riku**

"_Risa is so crazy as to think I like Daisuke can't she see the Mio likes him as much as he likes her or the fact the she likes Satoshi as much as he likes her even though he's very private. It seems like everyone is matched up with someone even Saehara. Another thing Risa is such and idiot as to think I'm going to worship that sick pervert, he stole my first kiss and I will never forgive him and that's final."_ Riku thought stubbornly.

"Besides it's not like I'm gong to marry him or anything." Riku said out loud to no one in particular.

Riku suddenly saw a flick of a blue light coming from the purple orchid plant near her. Acting a little curious Riku went closer to investigate. When she reached the plant she knelt down to look at it. She then caught a glimpse of sapphire pendant tear drop at the base of her plant.

"What the hell?" Riku said but was then blinded by a light and was knocked unconscious by the strong aura of the pendant.

An hour later Riku was feeling slightly comfortable in a very soft bed, and was a little bit hazy due to the sliver of sunlight that was peeking through the curtain and in to her eye. Shifting a little bit Riku felt something warm wrap around her waist and pull her close into something solid. When the something shifted Riku felt something pressed against her behind.

Riku's eyes shot open in realization she shot out of the bed and stared at the naked figure in her bed. Looking around she realized that this was not her room. She then caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror and realized she was naked. Getting freaked out by everything Riku

Tried to look for her clothes only seeing an over grown t-shirt and shorts so she put them on.

"_What the hell is going on, and who is that?"_ Riku thought while glancing at the back of the naked figure.

"Riku come back to bed" the figure mumbled.

"What the hell?" Riku stalked quietly over to the bed to see who ever this man was.

Suddenly the figure turned over and Riku gasped in shock and backed away from the bed.

There completely lying naked under the sheets was none other than.

"Dark" Riku whispered in fright.

* * *

_**A/N:Hey every one this is my first Dark/Riku fic and I hope you enjoy it.**_


	2. What the Hell?

**Recap:**

"**_What the hell is going on, and who is that?"_ Riku thought while glancing at the back of the naked figure.**

"**Riku come back to bed" the figure mumbled.**

"**What the hell?" Riku stalked quietly over to the bed to see who ever this man was.**

**Suddenly the figure turned over and Riku gasped in shock and backed away from the bed.**

**There completely lying naked under the sheets was none other than.**

"**Dark" Riku whispered in fright.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dark's violet hues opened to meet Riku's frightened spessartite eyes. Raising up from the bed and leaning against his elbows as he eyed Riku curiously.

"Riku are alright, you're looking kind of pale." Dark said with a yawn

"What the hell is going on, and what the heck have you done to my room!" Riku shouted with a hint of anger in her eye.

Dark looked at Riku with a confused expression.

"What the hell are you talking about we share this room Riku did you forget or did you should I remind you of what happens in this room." Dark said with a grin on his face.

"You pervert what the hell do you mean our room, I damn well know that I have never shared a room with you in my life, and if I did I would've objected to it no hands down." Riku said with the slight hint of irritation.

"Riku, what's gotten in to you, you're acting as if we haven't been married before." Dark said.

"M..mamma….married, what do you mean married why the hell would I marry a thief!" Riku stammered

"Thief? Riku I retired for being a thief right after we married, to rule the kingdom." Dark said reaching for his pants. Riku turned away with a flushed expression. Riku suddenly felt two of his arms wrap around her waist and she herself being pulled into Darks warm embrace, as she felt his hot breath by her ear. Riku felt her heart beat increase and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"_Wh... what is this feeling my heart is beating so fast, what the hell is going on?" _Riku thought but quickly got a hold of her self when she felt warm kisses being applied to her neck.

"Ok Riku you can quite acting, what did I do this time, maybe I can make it up to you." Dark said as he ran hot kisses up Riku neck.

Dark suddenly felt a jab in his stomach and hunched over in pain. While hunching over Dark looked at Riku and glared at her.

"What the hell Riku, what the fuck was that for." Dark wheezed out over his hunched position.

"You pervert who the hell do you think you are!?" Riku said angry

"Your husband that's who, Riku what's gotten into your acting as if we haven't been married for the last 3 years." Dark said gaining back his voice.

"3 years. Yah right like I'm even married to you, what next are you gonna say "we have kids too." Riku said with sarcasm

Suddenly a slight knock was heard out side the door. Looking at Riku suspiciously Dark called out.

"Enter"

The door opened slight and a small little girl about the age of 2 with long dark topaz hair that almost seemed black that reached up to her mid-section of her shoulder and violet colored eyes popped her head out from behind the door.

"Mommy, daddy, aunty Risa and uncle Satoshi are here." The little girl said with a bright smile on her face.

Dark looked at Riku and saw the shock that was written all over her face. Turning to face the little girl Dark walked over to her picked her up and gave a kiss on the check. The little girl squealed at this. Then the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning my little angel did you sleep well?" Dark asked the little girl. Who then replied with a smile. She then looked over toward Riku who seemed to be off in a daze.

"Mama are you alright you looking kind of funny." She said

"Um... Rena mommy's not feeling well right now why don't you go play with uncle Satoshi." Dark said as he placed the little girl down and escorted her out to the door.

"Ok, hope you feel better Mommy." Rena said as she skipped out the door and Dark closed it.

"Well does that suit you sarcasm Riku?" Dark asked with sarcasm

"What the hell is going on where am I?" Riku said not even paying attention to Dark.

"Riku did something happen to you yesterday, you were looking kind of pale but now I don't know what's going on." Dark said with worry

"This has to be a dream there's no way that I have a kid or possible way that I'm even married to you." Riku mumbled backing away.

"Riku don't you remember anything?" Dark said moving closer to her only to have her moving backwards in to the wall.

"I don't remember anything, all I remember is standing out on my balcony and saw a glow coming of one the plant when I looked at it I saw the pendant of Aphrodite that you stole that night and being blinded by the light and waking up naked next to you, in which I find to be very disturbing." Riku said as she backed up into the wall

"Pendant of Aphrodite? Riku you where the pendant all the time it was a gift from the goddesses herself after saving the kingdom from Krad who wanted you dead and to gain control of the kingdom remember?" Dark asked placing his hands on both sides of her head.

"No I don't remember I don't remember anything." Riku said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Well then do your remember this?" Dark asked as he leaned do a pressed his lips against hers.

"_Oh! My god what the hell does he think he's doing, but this feeling my heart feels as if it's going to burst. I can't stop it." _Riku thought

Riku hesitantly returned the kiss. Feeling her returning it Dark wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him and started to suck on her bottom lip as if asking for entrance. When she felt Dark run his tongue against her lip she stiffened and immediately pushed him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you pervert are trying to molest me?" Riku said with a hint of anger.

Dark noticed Riku's flushed appearance._ "What's happened to Riku why can't you remember us?" _Dark though

"Your still there Riku. I know you are." Dark said with encouragement

Riku was about to reply when she felt her mind kind exploded on her revealing memories she never thought she had.

_**Flash Back**_

_On Christmas Day 3 years ago_

"_Dark where the hell are you taking me?" Riku asked a bit annoyed. She was freezing even though she was wearing a fake fur hooded jacket and black knee length boots._

"_Don't worry you'll see" Dark said as he dragged Riku through the snow. He was wearing a long black coat...(okay if you've already seen the last episode of DN angle where Dark is fighting Krad the out fit that he's wearing in there is what he's wearing in this chapter. Thank you) _

_Dark stopped Riku from walking any further._

"_Are you ready?" Dark whispered into her ear._

"_Hey stop that, and yes I'm ready." Riku said giggling _

_Feeling the blindfold being removed from her eyes Riku gasped at what she saw before her._

"_Oh my god" Riku said_

_Before was the sight of the most beautiful castle she had ever seen. Grasping Dark's hand Riku turned to him and gave him a smile._

"_This is so beautiful Dark thank you for showing this to me." Riku said _

_Dark pulled her close to him and gave her a smirk. _

"_What's the smirk for?" Riku asked_

_Dark and Riku looked at each other for a while when Dark glanced up then back at Riku. Looking suspiciously at him Riku glanced up and saw a mistletoe hanging above them. Seeing what he wanted Riku let Dark tilt her chin up slightly, then leaned down and pressed his lips down to hers. The kiss started out innocent but then turned passionate when Dark ran his tongue over Riku lips asking for entrance in which she granted. Realizing the need for air Riku pulled away from Dark. Dark smirked at her with her rosy cheek and swollen lips. Dark reached for the mistletoe above them and plucked it off the tree. Dark handed it to Riku who accepted it but caught a glimpse of something shinny peeking through the green leaves. Looking more carefully Riku suddenly gasped and then looked at Dark who was smirking at her._

_Grabbing her hand Dark pulled out the shinny object that was placed in the mistletoe and went down on one knee._

"_Riku you're like a rose beautiful yet deadly. But like an angel full of kindness, I would sometimes wonder why you would never leave me after all of what I am. You gave me your heart in hopes of never breaking it. Every day I would think about you even when I'd go to sleep. I couldn't sleep right at night because you weren't there beside me, and I like to change that. So what do ya say will you Riku Naomi Harada marry me and become my queen? Dark asked look into her eyes._

_Riku was blown away and was touched by his little speech tears started for in her eyes. _

"_Who long did it take you to come up with that little speech of your's?" Riku asked with mischief _

"_Does it really matter, so back to my question what'd you say?"_

_Riku looked at him and smiled. _

"_Of course I'll marry you Dark."_

_Smiling up at her Dark placed the diamond cut ring which was wedged between to emerald gem's placed on a silver band on her ring finger, and got up off his knee and kissed her._

"_Now how should we celebrate in honor of the new home we've received and or engagement hmmm?" Dark asked with mischief. As he pick up Riku and carried her bridal style towards the castle. All that could be heard was Riku giggles in the distance._

_**End of memory laps.**_

"Riku?" Dark called with a worried expression he was calling out her name and was getting no response. He was thinking of lightly smacking her only realizing that she might find some way to torture him later.

Suddenly Riku slumped forward against him. Acting quickly Dark caught her before she hit the floor.

Gaining her balance Riku look at Dark and rubbed her head slightly Riku straightened her self up and stared at Dark curiously.

"So ho long did it take you to make up that little speech of yours when you asked me to marry you?" Riku asked curiously as she eyed Dark how laugh a little hesitantly.

"Well it looks like your gettting bit's of you memory back I just hope you get back fast enough after all tonight is the night of Mio and Daisuke wedding." Dark said

* * *

**_A/n: Sorry every one I got a little tired but I'll update as soon as I can._**


	3. You mean the world to me

* * *

**RECAP**

"**So ho long did it take you to make up that little speech of your when you asked me to marry you?" Riku asked curiously as she eyed Dark how laugh a little hesitantly.**

"**Well it looks like you get bit's of you memory back I just hope you get back fast enough after all tonight is the night of Mio and Daisuke wedding." Dark said**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"M..M..Mio and Daisuke," Riku stuttered in complete shock. "When did tha…How did tha…why did tha.."

"That's gonna take a while to explain, but don't worry about we have important like your memory." Dark said

"You say that as if it's easy." Riku said a little bit agitated

"Well it won't be," Dark said in a serious tone "But as of right now we can't let people now especially the media. They'll have a field day if word got out. So your just gonna have to try your best and keep up with being a queen, a mother and wife. Just until we can find out what happened to you."

"Ok, one problem I don't even know how to act like any of those three things." Riku said

"Well just you know the way you acting now is the way you acted thought everyone's life, so it really wouldn't make a difference. The only thing that you might need to work on is when it's just you and me when were in public." Dark said

"Ok, then tell me how do I act when I'm around you?" Riku said sarcastically

Dark brushed the sarcasm off. "Like you love me, that's all" Dark said with a grin

"Well, that is going to be hard." Riku said. Dark just gave her a quick glare.

"Well why don't we get something to eat you have a daughter and sister be with." Dark said heading to the door.

"Dark?" Riku asked. Dark stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder to indicate that he was listening.

"That... little girl, and Risa and Satoshi?" Riku murmured, but Dark heard her sighing he turned around to face her.

"That little girl you speak of is our daughter as you could have seen. Her name is Rena and she's only 2 years old." Dark stated with a slight smile on his face just thinking about his little angel.

"She looks a lot like you." Riku said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, your right she does, but she has your personality. As for Risa and Satoshi they have been married longer than us about 4 years now I believe." Dark said as he walking up to her.

"I'm so confused." Riku said Dark came up to her a lifted her chin so their eyes could me. Dark saw that Riku was about to cry and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry about just take you time, it'll come back I'll help you that's for sure, for I can't lose you again I promised my self that." Dark murmured has he tightened his hold on Riku.

Riku's eyes widened at what he said. _"What is this feeling I just got here and my heartbeat is increasing. Do... do I have feelings for him."_ Riku thought as she buried her head in to Dark's chest. After a few minutes Riku pulled away from Dark and stared in to his eyes. She was surprised, but didn't let it show after seeing the compassion lying in his eyes.

"Lets go I'm starving and then we can find out what happened to my memories." Riku said with a smile on her face. Dark smiled and lead the way but when he stopped to kiss her. Riku hand stopped him from making contact.

"Hey, I just fond out that I'm married to you, that doesn't mean you get any privileges." Riku said annoyed.

Dark just sighed and thought. _"This is going to be a very long day."_

* * *

**_A/n: maybe I should just end here. But that would be mean of me so let's put in more._**

* * *

Dark and Riku walked down into the dinning hall where they both heard giggling coming from the room. As they walked in Riku saw her sister Satoshi and their daughter where talking.

"Oh, there you are Riku; Dark must have kept you real busy right." Risa said then winked at her causing Riku to blush madly and Dark to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, Risa you know us to well." Dark act as if he was depressed.

"But of course." Risa said with a smile. Satoshi just shook his head.

"So Riku are you planning to going with Mio, to see if the chapel is up to her acceptations?" Risa asked

"_How am I suppose to know_?" Riku thought as she glanced at Dark as if asking for help. Catching her eye Dark intervened.

"Oh, yeah that right she was coming around in about the next 20 minutes to pick you up Riku so you might want to hurry and get dressed." Dark said. Riku just gave Dark a nod in thanks.

"Momma can I go with you, I want to see the pretty dress I'm going to wear Please." Rena asked.

"Well I don't see why not I thought you were planning on staying with daddy for to day sweetie." Riku said in a motherly tone.

"No, daddy says that there is a special conference going on and that I can't go." Rena said with hint of a sad note.

"Sorry angel but how about when the conference is over I take you and mommy out for ice cream?" Dark asked

"Yeah!!!!!!" Rena cheered.

"Okay then Rena hurry up and eat so we can get dressed and ready for when Mio comes." Riku said.

Once every one was done they headed out to do what ever they had planned to do for the day.

"So… what's this conference about?" Riku asked from the closet where she was getting dressed

"It's… and new treaty agreement with Maldova (I was to board so I just made it up) about peace between lands." Dark said serious tone while getting dressed for the conference, yet Riku caught a hint of anger in his voice.

"Then why do you seem so negligent about it?" Riku asked as she came out of the closet. She was wearing black jeans with high _heals (I know Riku is like a tomboy but I wanted to make her a wee bit more famine ok.)_ and long sleeved V neck shirt.

Dark was to interested in the way she dressed that he forgot what she asked him. Realizing the Dark was not paying attention to her snapped her fingers jolting him out of his day dream.

"I asked you a question Mousy." Riku asked irritated

"Well **Mrs. Mousy** what was it you asked?" Dark asked enfaces on the Mrs. Mousy part.

Brushing it off Riku asked her question again.

Sighing Dark responded. "It's because of Krad"

"What's Krad got to do with any of this?" Riku asked.

"Krad plays a very powerful figure to the people of Maldova, and after what happened 2 years ago I didn't ever want to put him any where near you our daughter or our people." Dark said seriously. Riku stood in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek which caused him to look up at her.

"Then Dark, do what is best, I'll stand by you none the less" Riku said with a smile. Dark took hold of her hand that was placed on his cheek and kissed inward palm of her hand, and then started up in to her spessartite eyes.

"I never want to lose you and Rena, Riku both of you are my world." Dark stated. Riku was shocked to hear him say that when all of a sudden. Another sharp pain in her head appeared, leaning her in a daze.

* * *

**_Flash Back  (a/n: hey guys if you know the name of town DN angle is placed in please give me the name I can't remember what it is.)_**

* * *

**_2 years ago_**

**_At the castle_**

_BOOM!_

_A loud noise was heard from the castle garden. As scream's where heard all over the castle. In desperate attempt to reach the room that held her 2 month year old daughter. Once she reached the room she opened the door and rushed to the crib to see her angel still asleep as if not to hear the clashing of sword and energy ball crashing along the castle. _

_In quick haste Riku picked up her daughter and rushed to the door. Boom Crash an explosion came in impact with the terrace of her daughter room sending derby every where. The shock wave was so powerful Riku cover her daughter as is sent her flying hitting her back against the door. Waaaaaaaa, Waaaaaaa was the sound of Riku's baby. Wincing a little bit Riku saw a figure behind the dust of the derby, when it cleared to reveal the figure Riku gasped in fright. _

"_K…K.K…Krad." Riku stuttered. As there stood in front of her a man with looks that rivaled that of the Phantom thief with gold hair and piercing amber eyes. Riku saw him holding a sword and got very nervous she tried to move back with her crying baby still in her arms. Krad noticed this and gave a menacing smile, he stalked toward her as she continued to back away from him._

"_Well, well, well, look what we have here a lovely lady and a annoying brat." Krad said venomously._

"_What the on earth do you want from us?" Riku said in anger_

"_I didn't not come here for you my dear I came for the child, I can't have another menacing child in my hair, now can I. If you don't hand over the child I will kill you where you stand." Krad said with a smile on his face._

"_How dare you think that I'd hand my child over to the likes of you go to hell you bastard." Riku said in complete fury._

"_Now, now your majesty a queen such as yourself shouldn't say such hurt full." Krad said with sarcasm._

"_Only if the shoe fits Krad, what have you done with Dark?" Riku said while trying to devise a plan to get away from Krad who was in desperate need to kill her baby._

"_Oh, you mean that unworthy king of yours. Well he's temporally disposed at the moment." Krad said_

"_Oh no, Dark." Riku whispered as she clutched her baby tighter to her. Riku say that Krad was coming in close Riku closed her eyes for she new it would be the end for her._

"_Well, if you so honestly wish to die with this pest my dear so be it, I would have thought you would have deserved a better lifestyle than this." Krad said, as he brought up his sword and swung down in hope of killing Riku and the baby. But another dark figure darted into the room and blocked his sword. Cling_

_Riku heard the sound of a sword come in contact with another. She noticed that her baby stopped crying as well but started to giggle. "Wait, why are you giggling like that Rena," Riku thought "you only giggle like that when…"_

"_Dark" Riku whispered. She opened her eyes to see the phantom thief in front of her._

"_Well look who's here my dear, your foolish king." Krad sneered. Dark snarled at his remark shoved forward sending Krad back a few feet._

"_How dare, you try and attack my wife and daughter, I'll make sure I have you head for this Krad." Dark said with complete venom_

"_Hm... and what did you expect me to do dear brother giver her and my little niece a hug." Krad sneered._

"_I'm not your brother, and never will be." Dark seethed in anger, and charged forward._

"_Riku, you and Rena need to get out of here now!" Dark shouted over the clashing swords._

"_I can't just leave you here!" Riku said_

"_You have to Riku, you'll just get in the way" Dark said while blocking Krad's sword that was aimed for his mid section._

"_Dark" Riku whispered_

"_I've had enough of this" Krad said in anger sending an energy beam at Dark which sent him crashing into the wall next to Riku._

"_Dark!" Riku screamed._

_As Riku ran to where the derby was forming but jumped back when she saw a glint of a sword swipe at her. Backing away slightly Riku saw Krad emerge from the Smokey derby._

"_Now, if you excuse me my lady the child." Krad said, as he advanced on her and baby Rena._

"_Never" Riku said with venom._

"_Then I'll take it by force." Krad said, and in an instant he disappeared, Riku was shocked but then stiffened when she felt a hot breath above her ear._

"_Hand over the child, your majesty." Krad said_

"_You'll have to kill me first" Riku said, while trying to keep her voice firm._

"_What a pity, you where quiet lovely Riku and I could have given you anything you so called desired." Krad as he raised the sword to cut her, a purple light of energy started to radiate off of the baby. Krad started to move back and grimaced in pain._

"_How the bloody hell, can a mer child have so much power." Krad seethed._

"_Who knows she might have just got from her father." Said a voice from behind hind him, Krad hesitantly shifted around to she a slightly bruised up Dark._

_Dark took his sword and lashed at Krad slicing him in the torso. Krad started to stagger back in pain towards the destroyed balcony._

"_This isn't over Mousy mark my words." Krad hissed as he spread out his ethereal white wings and flew off._

"_Dark" Riku whispered, as she turned to Dark with tears in her eyes, "You, jerk you scared me half to death!" as she clutched baby Rena tighter._

"_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, calm down you can't get ride of me that easily Riku, you should no more than others." Dark said with a hint of mirth. He walked over to his family and placed a kiss on Riku's forehead and then glanced down at his little angle and placed a light kiss above hers to. He glanced up at Riku who still had tears streaming down her cheeks. He gentle whipped them away and placed a chaste but reassuring kiss upon her lips._

"_I never want to lose you and Rena Riku, both of you are my world." He said as he wrapped his family into his arms._

* * *

_**End flash back**_

* * *

"Hey Riku are there" Dark called out to her, only to have her begin to slump forward, with quick reflexes Dark caught hold of her before she hit the ground. Groaning, Riku got a hold of her self.

"What just happened?" Riku said

"You nearly fainted again, I don't think it's a good idea to let you go off with Mio." Dark said in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry about I'm fine" Riku stated straitening up her self in Dark's arms and was mesmerized by his dark lilac eyes.

"So, tell me how jealous were you when Krad kept on trying to flirt with me, during the time he tried to kill Rena." Riku said with mischief.

"I... I... I wasn't jealous." Dark stuttered, backing away from her slightly. Riku just giggled at his behavior, only to cause him to blush slightly. Riku stopped laughing when she decided to stop teasing him.

"So, how far a Rena powers coming along?" Riku asked in a serious tone.

"How do yo…?" Dark stated but stopped

"I had another flash back, when the time Krad invaded the palace in hopes of killing Rena." Riku said as she looked at him.

"Ever since that night, Rena has not been showing any signs of supernatural power that would radiate off of her." Dark said

"I could feel her power through my vision it was so strong." Riku stated

"Well, that's to be expected from her after all she has been gifted with my powers and as well as yours." Dark said glancing out the window seeing a black Bentley drive down the path to the front of the castle.

"Mine, I have powers?" Riku asked a little dumbfounded

"Yeah, after saving the kingdom and the heavens of the gods, they decide to grant you the power to help protect the passage between both worlds." Dark said

"Have I used them before? Riku asked as she walked over to the balcony seeing Mio step out of the car and was being escorted inside.

"Yes, but since were having a little problem with your memories I'll help you work on them tomorrow." Dark said

There was a slight knock that then came from the door.

"Enter" Dark called

When the door opened it revealed Takeshi Saehara.

"Saehara, what are you doing here?" Riku asked a little surprised

"What are you talking about Riku I just went to pick up Mio and bring here so you guys can look at the chapel," Saehara said. "It's my duty as a fellow lieutenant and secretary to the Mousy family that every thing runs smoothly." He said with compassion

"Yeah, okay Saehara, what is it?" Dark will put on his business jacket.

"Well it's time to get going you don't want to be late for the conference now would you" Saehara stated, "Oh, and Riku, Mio is down stair with Rena waiting for you."

"Oh okay, I'll be right down." Riku said will grabbing a black Fendi spy bag _(I've always wanted one buy if I can't have one my character will!)_

"Okay, I see you down stairs." Saehara said as he left the room

As they walked down stair at the bottom waiting to greet them was Mio wearing a light blue colored polo shirt and white denim jeans with light brown high heels and careering a hobo Burberry bag. Rena was wearing black caprice and pink dank top with a navy blue denim jacket.

"Riku are you ready, I want to get to the chapel on time." Mio said in a giddy voice

"Ok, let go" Riku said while turning to Dark, "So will see you later then, Rena say bye to daddy."

Rena walked over to Dark who then picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Later angel be good to mommy and aunty Mio, ok" Dark said. Rena giggled and kissed her dad back on the cheek

"I will daddy, and don't forget you promised to take me and mommy out for ice cream." Rena said

"I won't I promise," Dark said and placed her down and they all walked out towards the two awaiting cars in the court yard.

"Okay so will see you later" Mio said as she and Rena went into the black Bentley. Before Riku could climb in with the rest of them Dark grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Riku I want you to be careful, we can't let people know what has happened" Dark said

"Okay, I will" Riku said. Dark that leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lip that made her want more.

"Okay, then you guys have fun" Dark said as he walked off to his limo and gotten in and drove off.

"Hey, Riku I know Dark makes you week in the knees hone but can we get a move on" Mio said, which caused Riku to blush and Rena to giggle. Getting into the car and driving Riku replied.

"Shut it Mio." She said in annoyance which caused them to giggle even more.

"Man, this is going to be a long day." Riku sought has the car drove down to the chapel unbenounced to them a lone figure hiding behind a tree grinned at the car careering Riku.

"So the games begin." The figure said in a raspy voice then vanished into thin air.

* * *

**A/n: Hey everyone sorry it took my a long time I've been so focused on my auditions that I forgot to write but I'm write some more chapter as we speak so be patient with me here.**

**P.S. **

**I'd love to thank the following people who **

**Have brought up by spirit, in writing this fic.**

**CrYsTaLxAnGeL**

**Ohani**

**Mala Valvah**

**ginsensu**

**Lieberisse**

**Writer-Goddess22**

**SilverMoon-Chan**

**xxmisslilangelxx**

**Lieberisse**

**asga**

**alliwant**

**Aristea**

**Assarishita**

**Illusion Aura**

**TinhThuyVan**


	4. ignorance is not a virtue

**Previously on Fantasy….**

"_I never want to lose you and Rena Riku, both of you are my world." He said as he wrapped his family into his arms._

…

"I had another flash back, when the time Krad invaded the palace in hopes of killing Rena." Riku said as she looked at him.

"Ever since that night, Rena has not been showing any signs of supernatural power that would radiate off of her." Dark said

……

"Riku I want you to be careful, we can't let people know what has happened" Dark said

"Okay, I will" Riku said. Dark that leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lip that made her want more.

…….

"So the games begin." The figure said in a raspy voice then vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So Mio are you ready for your big day?" Riku said as the driver drove down to the wedding chapel

"Actually I'm quiet nervous, but there's no turning back, and Daisuke makes me happy, so I have to be strong" Mio said as she played with the hem of her skirt. Riku could only giggle at this.

"Well one thing I know you'll never regret it Daisuke is a very sweet guy, and you deserve that Mio." Riku said

"Mommy, mommy, look, look, I can see the church." Rena chimed

Riku took a glimpse out of her window to see the upcoming chapel. _"This looks more like a cathedral than a basic church but, so what hell am I saying, since when did Mio ever anything small."_ Riku thought.

Once the reached the so called basic church the driver pulled up in the court yard and opened their doors. Once the got out of the car they where greeted by Mio's head wedding planner Shiori, who then escorted them inside. Once inside all Riku could do was gasp at how ethereal everything looked. From the silk white drapes over the gigantic arched windows, to the white Gardenia flowers on the white marble pedestals. Riku was so blown away by the beauty of it all, that the only word that she could mutter was.

"Wow."

"I thought you'd say that." Mio said with grin on her face

"Mommy come on you have to see me in my dress" Rena said while tugging on Riku's hand to go with her to the dressing rooms where.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Riku said as all four of them went to the dressing room.

**2 minutes later**

"Rena come on out, you wanted me to see the dress." Riku said

"Here I come" Rena said, as she stepped out from behind the curtain in a very cute white flower girl dress that had a bow in the back.

"Awww, sweetie you look so adorable." Riku said.

"Of course she's looks adorable, after all I'm the one who had my personal design team craft the dress she's wearing." Mio said with a smug on her face.

"Being ignorant is not a virtue Mio" Riku said as she bent down to kiss Rena on the head "Go change Rena, we don't want to ruin your pretty dress no do we." Rena nodded her head and went behind the curtain to change.

"Oh, well excuse me for wanting everything perfect on my wedding night." Mio said with sarcasm, "But, sorry hun I'm not through yet you have to try on your dress too."

"Dress, what dress?" Riku asked in complete shock _"Damn it I hate wearing dresses, its bad enough that I had to wear one tonight anyway but then again I would have just worn business pants." _Riku thought.

"I know you to well to let you think that you could wear business pants to my wedding Riku this is why I took extra precaution in having a special dress made just for your." Mio said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Shiori?" Mio called for

"Yes miss?" Shiori asked as she stepped forward

"Help Riku with the dress she is going to where tonight." Mio said evilly

"Mio, why you……" Riku said but was cut off as Shiori grabbed on to her arm

"Just chill Riku after all Dark was in on this too." Mio stated

"WHAT! Why I…." Riku said but was quickly dragged off

"Yes mam, this way your Majesty." Shiori said as she dragged Riku off, who was screaming that there where was no way in hell she was going to where the dress.

"Where's mommy going, aunty Mio," Rena said after finished changing

"Your mommy is going to go put on a dress that she will be wearing to the wedding, honey." Mio said as she light smoothed out Rena distraught hair, only to have her giggle.

"But mommy doesn't like dresses." Rena said as she looked up to the adult

"Well tonight she will." Mio said as they waited for Riku to finish dressing

"_I'm not wearing it, I'll KILL YA MIO and MY UNGRATEFUL HUSBAND TOO, DRAK!!!!!!!!!!"_ You could hear screaming through the whole church

"It just might take a while" Mio said as she laughed uneasily to Rena

* * *

**With Dark**

"AAchoo" Dark sneezed

"Bless you your Highness." Said one of the guards, escorting Dark and Saehara out of the conference room.

"Thanks, If I didn't know any better I could swear someone was talking about me." Dark said

"It would probably be Riku after all, how long do you think it would take until she finds out that you and Mio planed on making her wear a dress." Said Saehara

"Oh, well she's just gonna have to get use to it after all she is the queen, some of the ambassadors that come the palace often wonder why she hardly wears them when we have our galas." Dark said, "but then again she'd kill me if she found out that I put Mio up it, but also I guarantee she will look just as beautiful as she did on our very own wedding day."

"Yep, but I'm not the dead man walking after all she does through a pretty hard punch." Said Saehara after remembering one of their spar sessions he had with her.

"Oh, well we have more pressing issues to deal with like this treaty with Maldova, I still feel that there is a missing page in this chapter." Dark said seriously

"What do you mean?" asked Saehara

"You forget that Saehara that I know more about Maldova and their whole society than anybody of the council, after all I was from there." Dark said, "I just feel that there is something that where unable to see, and I have a slight feeling it could lead to a disaster."

"So what do you plan to do about it?" Saehara asked

"For now let them think that they hold cards, so it could give us some more time to look up anything that might leek out, for them, but in the mean time the only thing we can do is negotiate." Dark said

"So, we head back to the palace then?" Saehara asked

"Actually, I promised someone ice cream, and I don't want to disappoint them." Dark said as the reached to the two cars that awaited them up front.

"Yeah, go ahead, you wouldn't want an angry princess and an extremely pissed of queen. The miss's is back at the palace, and is still trying to get a lead on any hidden plans by the Maldovan's, so I thought I might give her a hand." Saehara said with a smile

"Yeah your right, I could already guess Riku's mad at me enough as it is, oh and tell Makoto I said hi." Dark said as he got in the car and had the driver drive off.

* * *

**Back to Riku**

After the bitching and screaming Shiori was finally able to get Riku into the dress.

"Miss, her majesty is ready." Shiori said

"Ok thank you Shiori, I don't know what I would do if you weren't my planner." Mio said with a smile

"Please Miss, I'm only doing my job." Shiori said with a smile

"Okay Riku you could come out now." Mio chimed

"NO" Riku said behind the door

"For heavens sake woman get your butt out here no or I'll have Shiori drag you back out." Mio demanded

By that time Dark just happed to come in from the other door.

"Daddy" Rena said as she ran to hug Dark

"Hey there angel, where's your mommy?" Dark asked as he kissed her on her forehead

"Mommy went to go try on the dress aunty Mio wanted her to wear." Rena said

"Oh." Dark stated as he glanced at Mio

"Yes we finally got her to put on the dress but she refuses to come out" Mio said a bit frustrated.

"Well I guess where gonna have to wait until she comes out then." Dark said

"But daddy you promised you'd take me and mommy for ice cream." Rena said with a sad tone.

"Well, if mommy doesn't come out anytime soon the ice cream store will be closed." Dark said

"Mommy come out I want to go get Ice cream." Rena cried out

"All right, already I'm coming out." Riku said with irritation

When the door opened and Riku stepped out. Dark mouth started to sag down in complete shock. _"Damn, she looks even more ethereal." _He thought

For there stood Riku in front of every one in a amethyst European Matte Satin, strapless, floor length gown. Dropped waist with a sash and pick-up gathered skirt. When Riku saw Dark's expression the immediate cloud of anger disappeared for the mean time and was replaced with a deep crimson blush as when she saw the look he was giving her.

"S…so ho do I look?" Riku asked

"You look hot girl." Mio said as she gave her two thumbs up.

"You look very lovely, you're Majesty." Shiori said

"Wow, mommy you look super pretty." Rena said with a bright smile

"Well Dark, what about you?" Riku asked

"Uh wow….no I mean…. You… You look beautiful." Dark said while trying to regain back his composure.

"Um, thanks, well now that you've seen it can I take it off now." Riku said to Mio

"Sure go right a head." Mio said with a smile

"Yeah, hurry mommy I want to go out for ice cream." Rena cheered

Riku turned around and walked back into the changing room and switched back to her normal clothes. Once done everyone headed out towards the court yard where two cars where waiting.

"So, I see you guy's later on tonight." Mio said as she hugged Dark and Rena.

"By my little princess, I can't wait to see you in that lovely dress again." She said, as she hugged Rena and placed a kiss to her forehead.

They all watched as Mio got into her limo and as it drove off. Once they could no longer see the car Dark turned to Riku and saw that she was glaring at him.

"What, what did I do?" Dark said as they all began to get into their limo.

"Oh, like you didn't do anything, like you didn't set me up to be put in a dress by your's and Mio's plan give me a very good reason why I shouldn't be mad after you knew that I don't like to wear dresses." Riku said through gritted teeth as the driver drove off from the chapel.

"Well, you looked just as beautiful as the day you did on our wedding day." Dark said

"Don't think that you can butter me up with that cheap line Dark." Riku said anger still evident

Rena was to oblivious to what her parent where saying for she was busy staring at the window. For as the passed by the tree's leading towards the forest she noticed a figure behind a tree grinning as the car passed. She began to shudder at the way she saw the figure grin she blinked once to see if she was imaging things but when she tried to see if the figure that car passed by,but was no longer there. _"What was that, I feel as if I've seen that smile before,"_ She thought.

"What do you mean I'm sleeping on the couch?!" Rena was pulled out of her thoughts by her dads screaming

"I said exactly what I said, what you deaf?" Riku said irritated, "Dark, Ignorance is not a virtue."

* * *

**A/n: **

**I want to thank all my readers out there for sending reviews and keeping my spirits up but I will be posting the next chapter of Fantasy in two weeks. So stay with me people I'm still writing a chapter for the fic though :-)**

**PS: For the readers who like to think that they are someone special and like to post comments on how crappy my fic is. Know this I write this fic out my own free will in which ever way i want, if you don't like don't flippin read it and that will save me and the other people who read this fic a lot of trouble. I have no time for your BS and it will not deter me from continuing on my fic and FYI everyone one makes mistakes you shouldn't bring people down because they did something wrong by accident. But whatever just letting you know how I feel and just to let you know if your going to continuously insult this fic you and me we will have some problems and believe me we don't have time for that, but if it continues I'll make time. Plus if you feel the need to insult my story why don't you write your own and see what it feels like to be critasized.  
**


	5. By your side no matter what

**Hey just wanted to give a shout out to my friend who has been on my ass about writing a new chapter a soon as possible so I want to dedicate this chapter to her as a birthday gift so happy Birthday Tinawina.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After a point less argument that had no chance of getting anywhere Riku spent the last 30 minutes giving Dark the Silent treatment while Dark was irritated at Riku's behavior while Rena decided to have a little nap until they got to the ice cream parlor. Once the car pulled up to the ice cream parlor, Riku reached over to shake Rena awake.

"Rena, come on wake up sweetie where here, you said you wanted ice cream so let's go get some." Riku said. Yet just hearing the words "Ice cream and….." before Riku could say anything Rena was out of the car and into the ice cream store.

Sighing "What an energetic child it's only a miracle that I could keep up with her this far." Riku said as she exited the car.

"Well it might just be maternal instinct to keep up with her." Said Dark as he escorted her inside where Rena was already at the counter trying to figure out what type of ice cream she wanted.

"Daddy, I can't pick one can you help me?" Rena asked as she looked over at her father

"Sure," Dark said as he walked over to her to help her pick out an ice cream, "let's see what they got."

Riku stood there and watched how interactive they both where._ "This almost seems like a dream is this really real, do I really belong here. I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen." _Riku thought to her self. After picking out an ice cream for Rena who then went to ask the parlor man what she wanted. Dark noticed that Riku seemed to be off in her own world. Walking up to her Dark called her out.

"Riku." After hearing no response he called her out again. "Riku." Still no response _"What is up with her?"_ He thought. He slightly shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" Riku said coming out of her daze

"Are you okay you where of in your dream world." Dark said as he took her over to the table where Rena was eating her ice cream.

"Mommy this taste really good." Rena said

"Oh, what did you pick out?" Riku said

"Daddy picked it out it's cookies & cream." Rena said

"Wow that must taste really good." Riku said with a smile

"Yep it does." Rena said as she dug back into her ice cream

Riku leaned over to Dark and whispered "When she starts bouncing of the wall because of this sugar high your the one who's going to have to deal with it." She said

Dark just laughed uneasily. Then the waiter cam and placed a bowl of ice cream in front of Riku

"I didn't order anything" Riku said

"I ordered it for you, I remember how much you loved to eat chocolate chip cookie dough." Dark said as to took a spoon and scooped out a bit of her ice cream. "Cause it's my favorite too."

Riku just looked at him _"he knows so much about me and yet I know so little."_ She thought

"Hey if you don't want it I'll eat myself." Dark said

"I don't think so." Riku said as she started to eat her ice cream.

When they finished eating their ice cream they all headed back to the palace to get ready for the wedding.

* * *

**3 hours later**

"I still can't believe that I have to where this." Riku said as looked over her self in the mirror.

"There's nothing wrong with it you look beautiful." Dark said from behind her.

"It's not that I don't like the dress it's just that I hate wearing them." Riku said

"Oh well, Mio picked out that dress for you might as well do as the bride says." Dark said

"Yes, your right but that still not going to stop me from putting you on the couch tonight." Riku said as she moved away from the mirror to pick up her purse

Dark sighed "Your not going to let this go are you." He said.

"Give me a day or two it will depend on my mood." Riku said as she head out toward to balcony to look over at the sea.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dark sighed in defeat.

He walked over to Riku and was amazed at how beautiful she looked in the sunset.

"Dark, about this whole memory loss thing, I still don't know how to go about it this, it's all so new to me. Hell I never ever pictured my self in this sort of life style what so ever. I never expected to have a kid or even be married to you none the less. Plus I've said some pretty mean things to you today and….

"Forget about it I'm pretty used to it." Dark said as he leaned on the railing next to her. Riku looked at him in shock. "I mean come on I've been married to you for 2 years, and I've learned to stick it out because I love you so much." Dark said and look at the surprise in Riku's eyes.

"How can you still love me after what I said and after what's happened to me?" she said

"It's pretty simple, I just can." Dark said giving her one of his famous smirks

"You know at time like this I want to say that I hate you but deep down inside I no longer have that feeling." Riku said

"That's because deep down you love me as much as I love you." Dark said as he leaned down to kiss her. But just as he was about to a knock was heard, sighing in frustration he called for the person to come in. Once the door was open in Saehara stepped into the room.

"What is it?" Dark said kind of grouchy

"Oh, well excuse me your highness but it time for you and her majesty to head to the church the wedding will start soon." Saehara said with sarcasm while adding a bow of some what respect. Riku just giggled at this.

"Don't mind him Saehara he just get's mad when he doesn't get his way." Riku said. Dark just huffed at that.

"Yes, I know what you mean, oh and by the way your majesty you look extraordinarily beautiful tonight." Saehara said. Riku just blushed at this and turned her head away.

"Hey Saehara don't you have a wife of your own don't think that you can try to claim mine." Dark said as he led Riku out of the room to go down stairs to the awaiting limo.

"I wouldn't dream of it your highness." Saehara said as he followed them.

* * *

**On the way to the church**

"Dark where's Rena?" Riku asked a little worried about the where abuts of her daughter.

"Saehara already dropped her of to the church to get ready." Dark said.

"Oh," Riku said as half the way to the chapel was in silence

"Riku there's something that I haven't mentioned to since the incident with your memory." Dark said as looked straight ahead

"What is it?" Riku asked

"Mio loves to throw events that are over the top, and the media loves it so they'll be a lot of the press at this wedding." Dark said

"Great." Riku said sarcastically

"Don't worry about it, it'll be alright I'll be by your side forever no matter what." Dark said as he gave her a heart warming smile.

Riku face started to heat up at his words. _"What is this feeling it's like I'm in a trance, could I be falling for Dark, is it because of my present self in the place that I have feelings for him or is because I actually care it's so confusing." _Riku thought

But just as she was done thinking Riku felt a sharp pain in her head and blacked out. Dark noticing this acted quickly.

"Riku are you alright?" Dark said hesitantly. But when he got no response he started to shake her.

"Riku this isn't funny, come on wake up." He said but it never reached her ears

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

**_2 years ago_**

**_With Riku_**

_A beautiful woman stood in front of the mirror. She wore a Silk duchess satin A-line gown with a beaded and embroidered empire bodice, graduating into streamers at the center of the back. She sighed at her appearance for today was the day she would walk the path of holy matrimony forever._

"_Well, I made it this far I don't plan on turning back now." She said to herself, just then she heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in." she said._

"_Riku are you almost ready the wedding is almost about to begin." Riku turned away from the mirror to see Mio and Risa coming into the bride's room closing the door behind them. Since both of them where brides maids the both wore a tulle, A-line gown with a gathered, dropped bodice, ribbon and flower detail their waist._

"_I know but I can't help but fell nervous about this." Riku said_

"_Come on hun, you'll do fine today is your big day so it's time to shine." Mio said_

_Riku glanced at Risa in hesitation. Risa noticing this went up to her sister and gave her a hug._

"_You'll do fine, will be right there beside you." Risa said. At this Riku eyes started to water as she hugged her sister back_

"_Thank you guys you're the best." Riku said _

"_Oh, honey start crying you'll ruin you make up." Mio said as she took a tissue and whipped away Riku's tears._

"_Thanks." Riku smiled at them. Another knock was heard out side the door._

"_Come in." Riku said. As the door opened in walked Riku's mom and Daisuke's mother, Riku's mother was wearing a two-piece dress set. It had a silk chiffon sheath, sweetheart neckline with thin halter strap and ruched bodice accented with scatted Swarovski crystals. It also had a hand-beaded lace appliquéd midriff, brush train and matching shawl. Emiko was wearing a Two-piece dress set. That had a illusion and iridescent taffeta strapless ball gown. It aslso had a hand-embroidered bodice accented with Swarovski crystals, tiered skirt with crystal pleated illusion and hand embroidered motif.  
_

"_Riku it time to go," Riku mother said as she walked up to her a placed a kiss on her forehead. "You grown up, so much but you still my little tomboy." _

"_Thanks mom." Riku said as she hugged her_

"_You ready Riku?" Emiko asked_

"_Lets do this" Riku with confidence. Riku walked toward the door and out into the hall soon the girls followed her._

_All the girls walked to there partners. Riku stood by her father who took Riku's hand in his. He leaned over to her and whispered._

"_You're still my baby girl, Riku." _

"_I know dad." Riku said with a smile as she flipped the veil over. Her and her father lined up behind every one. Once in line the music started up, she whispered to herself. "It's show time."_

_Two by to Mio walked down the isle with Daisuke and Risa with Satoshi, Emiko with Kosuke, and Riku's mother (Rina) with Daiki. Once the all walked down the isle the famous bridle song came on._

* * *

**_with Dark_**

_For once out of many years of seeing the famous phantom thief who was known to be fearless was actually nervous._

"_Dark, quit being so nervous." Daisuke said_

"_Yes, for a phantom thief, you're not living up to your name as being fearless." Satoshi said._

"_Why you..." Dark said but was cut off by Daisuke._

"_Dark now is not the time to fight." He said_

"_He's right Dark the press has so far had a field day with this event that has come up, we don't want them to report that their was a fight before the famous Dark Mousey's wedding." Said Kosuke_

"_Even though I would still love to see you behind bars I think Riku would probably kill you before I would have the chance to reminisce, but then again her killing you would suit me either way." Satoshi said leaning on the wall._

"_Satoshi you're a no good son of a b…." Said Dark but was cut off when the wedding planner came in._

"_It time get in your places boys the wedding is about to start, I can't believe It's time, I get so emotional when the actually day comes around." Said the planner as she cried tiers of joy. _

_She then walked out the room and headed to the back of the church. About a couple minutes later Dark was standing at the head of the alter and watched as his friend walk down the isle. Once the last pair was down the isle the famous bridle song was on. _

_The doors opened and out walked the father of the bride and the bride herself down the isle. Dark felt as though the wind was knocked right out of him as he saw how beautiful she looked._

* * *

**_Normal pov_**

_When the door opened people stood to welcome the bride. Riku's father led her down the isle as people watched in awe at what a beauty she was. Once reaching the head of the alter Riku's father turned to face her a lifted the veil in which people gasped at her beauty and placed a kiss on her forehead. Taking her hand and placing it in Dark's Riku's father glanced at the man who was soon to be his daughter husband from this day forward. Nodding in acceptance Riku's dad handed Riku's hand to Dark and walked away toward his wife._

_Seeing Riku's face Dark was blown further away. Placing a kiss toward her hand he looked up to see Riku blush and smirked at this. They stood facing the priest and soon the recited their vows, to their I do's till the priest said._

"_By the powers vested in my you may now kiss the bride." _

_Dark then wrapped his arm around Riku waist and tilted her backward and kissed her. The kiss was so passionate on either ends people could tell._

_Releasing her lips Dark placed his forehead against her, and whispered_

"_You look so beautiful." _

"_Well you don't look so bad yourself." Riku said "Thank you for being by my side."_

_Chuckling Dark hugged Riku tightly as people gave a loud applause he whispered to her_

_"I'll be by your side forever no matter what" and sealed it with another kiss._

_"I no present you the new king and queen of Azumano Dark and Riku Mousey." Said the priest and the church went wiled. _

****

* * *

**_End Flash Back_**

"Riku wake up." Dark said as he shook her.

Groaning slightly Riku opened her eyes

"Dark" she said hesitantly

"Thank god, don't scare my like that." Dark said as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry." She said she didn't know what came over her but she felt the need to hug him back.

"Hey, Dark" Riku called

"Yeah" he answered

"Thanks for being by my side." Riku said

Dark pulled away from her and smiled. For the first time Riku decided that _"maybe it wouldn't be so bad maybe this was suppose to happen, maybe I'm suppose to love this man." _She then kissed Dark with out hesitation.

Pulling away Dark placed a hand her check and smiled at her. The romantic atmosphere didn't last long when Dark and Riku where pulled out of their romance due to the loud noise of the press out side of their limo.

Suddenly the scoffer opened the door. Dark exited out of the car first and held out his hand for Riku to take. Once taken Dark lead her out of the car down a white carpet, paparazzi was behind the red rope and security was every where. Feeling kind on nervous Riku started to look down. Dark noticed this and placed his arm around Riku and kissed her on top of the head to give her some reassurance.

"Here they are lady and gentle men, the king and queen of Azumano. King Dark and Queen Riku Mousey." Announced a reporter

They crowd was going wild as the called their names to ask question.

Reaching the top of the cathedral steps where a report was standing to greet them. As they waited for her the finish with her brief introduction.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, I'm Karen Okiayu today is and extraordinary day where at this cathedral about 30 minutes from now will take place of superstar actress Mio Hio and the royal Mousey family's ambassador Daisuke Niwa. But right now I am now with his highness and her majesty Dark and Riku Mousey.

"Can you tell us your majesty what do look forward to of this day?" Asked Karen

Riku was met with the microphone and didn't know what to say at first. She suddenly felt Dark squeeze her waist a little say it was okay to answer.

"Um… I'm looking forward to watching my friend walk down the isle and wishing her the best in her marriage along with Daisuke who has been a great friend to me also. They both have been their for both me and Dark so it time that where here for them now." Riku said.

"Wow, I noticed that both of you're are looking extremely decked out night can you tell the people at home who your wearing." Asked the reporter

Riku was once again met with her good old friend Mr. Microphone that was once again in her face again. Making a fake laugh though it didn't seem fake to ever one else said.

"Well actually I didn't pick this out, I was having a really hard time trying to pick one out, that one day when I got home my husband actually found one for me." Riku said _"it's okay to lie i don't want bad press." she thought_

The microphone was then turned to Dark who then gave a fake laugh that didn't seem fake either.

"Well let's see how I'd do this," Dark said as he took Riku's hand and spun her around slowly. "My lovely wife is dress in beautiful Saison Blanche, while I'm in Giorgio Armani." Dark said.

"Each year when certain events that deal out on the red carpets or special functions, you two always seem to be dressed to impress, our fashion police I've heard is always having a hard time try to catch you out of style." Said the reporter

"Well where pretty much dressed to impress." Dark said

"I can, see we also had seen your daughter but never had a chance to talk to her, she has certainly become Azumano's dream child, but she certainly take's appearances after her father."

"Thank you, we try and raise are daughter the best way any parent can, we love her death." Riku said

"Yep, even though she looks like me she has her mother's personality." Dark said as he smiled at his wife. Riku just smiled bak _"What's that suppose to mean." _she in irritation in her head/

"Well she looks like and angle, well anyway you two have a great time and hope you have fun." Said Karen

"Thanks." Dark and Riku both said as they headed inside the church.

Once inside Riku went off.

"What do you mean by Rena has my personality?" she asked in a hint of irritation

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was indicating it in a good way." Dark said with a slight in hint of fear.

"Oh really, well I'll have you know you son of…." But before Riku could say another word she was dragged of by Shiori.

"Sorry to drag you off your majesty but Mio, Risa, her mother, Emiko, and your mom are in the Bride's room." Shiori said as she led her to the room.

Riku then knocked on the door when she heard Mio's voice. When she opened the door she saw that every one was there.

"Hi Mio." She said giving the bride of a hug.

"Hi there, hun thank god you're on time, I though the press was gonna eat you and Dark alive." Mio said

"No everything is fine, but Mio you look beautiful." Riku said as she got a better look at Mio's dress. Mio was wearing a s split-back A-line with a beaded cuff, hem, and inset.

"Why thank you hun." Mio said as she went back to looking at her self in the mirror. Riku then noticed that a woman was coming up to her she didn't no who she was. The woman than hugged her and gave her a smile.

"My god Riku it been a long time since the last time I saw you." Said the woman

"Mom I need help this clip is falling." Mio said

Riku noticed this and just went with the flow. "It's great to see you Mrs. Hio." Riku said with a fake smile. _"Saved by Mio." _She sighed in relief.

"Hold on Mio, now Riku I've told you so many times before not to call me Mrs. Hio it makes me feel old, I told you call me Maron." She said as she gave her Riku a smile.

Maron the went to help her daughter with her hair clip. Mio's mom was wearing a iridescent silk chiffon and illusion dress. It had a hand-beaded illusion yoke and long sleeves.

Riku then walked over to her sister and gave her greetings she noticed that her sister dress almost similar to her dress. Risa was wearing a two piece effect. It had cuffed strapless bodice with rhinestone pin. Plus it had a full skirt with bustled back.

She also gave a warm welcome to her mom who was also there she was wearing a two-piece taffeta dress set. It had a ball gown with strapless sweetheart neckline, bodice accented with hand-beaded motif and Swarovski crystal stones.

She also said hello to Daisuke mom Emiko who was wearing a two-piece dress set. It had a matte satin gown with draped overskirt, bodice and hand beaded skirt with Swarovski crystals. Suddenly another knock was heard from the door.

In walked Shiori who had changed into a two piece effect. It had a strapless bodice with contrasting trim. Along with Rena who was wearing a white ball gown with a draped bodice and puff sleeve. It had a full skirt with contrasting trim and flowers.

"Mommy!" Rena said as she ran into Riku's arms

"Why hello there my little princes, you look extremely pretty tonight." Riku said

"Thank you mommy you look pretty too." Rena said with a smile

"Did you say high to your grandma and your aunt?" Riku asked

"No." Rena said

"Well then go say hi." Riku said.

About 5 minutes later it was time to go. As the all the girls lined up with their partners.

* * *

**With Daisuke**

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Daisuke said

"What's up" Dark said as he entered the room

"I'm just a little nervous." Daisuke said

"Chill man, now you know how I felt that day." Dark said as he relaxed on the couch.

"Yeah, your right." Daisuke said

"And besides marriage life is not so bad." Dark said as he wrapped his arm around Daisuke "ain't I right Hiwatari?" Dark asked as he looked at the silent Satoshi gazing who was gazing out the widow.

"It has it perks." Satoshi said

Suddenly a knock was heard and the Shiori cam in.

"Okay, guys, it's time." She said then left to get the girls.

"Okay, I'm ready," Daisuke said as all three of them exited out the room.

* * *

**Normal pov **

One by one the pairs walked down the isle up until Mio and Daisuke where at the alter. It seemed to go by so fast from vows, to I do's then to you may know kiss the bride part. It seemed to go by so fast.

Once the ceremony with done it was time party down at the reception.

* * *

**A/N: hey every one sorry it took me so long to update but here it is I'll try and work on the next chapter as fast as I can.**

**An PS to view the dress the where used in this chapter click on my profile where the links will be.**


	6. I see it now

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's taken me so long to write a new chapter but I'm leaving for New York real soon on 5/3/07 so I'm going to try and update a least 3 chapters before Thursday.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

At the reception the guest where seated and food was served. Everyone was enjoying themselves. When it was time for the toast Dark stood up from his seat and held up his glass. The room went silent as he started his speech.

"Well, Daisuke… Mio you finally tied the not, welcome to the club. On behalf of Riku and I we wish the best of this marriage. You guys have been there for us and now its our turn to be here for you. To Daisuke and Mio" Dark said as he held his glass high as did everyone else.

"To Daisuke and Mio!" Everyone cheered.

Later the food was served and everyone was conversing with each other and having a good time. Once ever one was full from eating Mio grabbed the mic from the DJ.

"Hey everyone it's time to call all the ladies down to the dance floor for it is time for the bouquet toss." Mio said

All the ladies headed to the floor and huddled up in a tight circle. Riku just sat down drinking her champagne. She noticed the Dark was looking at her as if to indicate something.

"What?" Riku asked a little annoyed by his stare

"Aren't you going over there?" Dark asked

"Why would I go over there, if I remembered correctly I'm already married." Riku stated taking another sip of her champagne.

"Yeah, but still have some fun." Dark said as took up his champagne

Then suddenly Risa popped out of no where scaring the crap out Riku who nearly chocked on her champagne. Gasping for air Riku glared at her sister.

"Risa, what the hell is wrong with you." Riku hissed

"Chill sis, I just came to get you so we can participate in the bouquet toss." Riku said

"Risa aren't you married too." Riku stated more than asked

"Yeah, well that's not going to stop me from having fun," Risa said "and the neither should you." As she grabbed Riku's hand and yanked her out of her seat and onto the dance floor.

Riku looked at Dark sending a signal for help, but all he did was just wave as he got up and went to talk to Daisuke. _"Traitor"_ she thought as her and Risa got to the group of girl who where waiting for Mio to throw the bouquet.

When Mio turned her back Riku noticed the girls getting ready. To her they basically looked like a bunch of lion's ready to attack their prey.

"Ready girls, 3…2…1…" Mio counted down and tossed the bouquet into the pack of screaming girls. Riku was not paying attention when all of a sudden she felt something fall into her arms. Everyone went quiet as they saw who had the flowers.

"Oh nooo..." Riku groaned as she glanced down to see the bouquet in her arms. Everyone started to cheer as Mio went up to Riku and pulled her aside for the next little game that was about to take place.

"Okay, everyone we have a winner, it's the queen her self," Mio said as everyone applauded. "Now its time for the guys to come down to the floor to see whose going to claim the garter and place on our lovely queen."

At the sound of that almost all the men that came to the reception besides Kosuke, and Daiki, Mr. Hio, and Satoshi, even men in their 90's where dropping their walkers and racing to the floor.. Daisue had went down and stood beside Mio to see when ever she was ready. Dark noticed at how lustful the men where and had no intention for anyone to touch his wife so intimately other than him self.

So moving forward towards the crowd Dark decided to play a little game of his own. When Mio sat down on the chair and hiked up her dress for Daisuke to reach and pull down the garter and off her leg and toss it out into the crowd, Dark used a little bit of magic so that the garter would float to him. Riku saw what he did and couldn't help but smirk at this. When all the guys on the floor saw who caught the garter they just bowed their heads in disappointment and headed off the floor, while murmuring at how much of a lucky bastard he is.

"Hey, I guess its fate." Dark said

Shrugging his shoulders Dark walked up toward Riku and sat her down in the chair. _"I should have known he would play a dirty trick like that."_ Riku thought. Riku glanced at Dark and saw his eyes held a hint of mischief in them. When Dark kneeled down he looked up toward Riku.

"Milady may please have the honor?" Dark asked with a hint of amusement.

Glaring at Dark she hiked up her dress, and stuck out her right leg. Dark took the garter and moved it up toward her thigh where he let his hand linger a bit. Riku blushed and glared at him. Once the garter was placed on Riku's leg Dark stood up and held his hand out towards her. Glaring at him Riku grabbed his hand and stood up and let him escort her to the center of the floor.

"I should have known you would do something like this." Riku whispered harshly to Dark.

"I have no idea what you talking about." Dark said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She could tell that Dark was messing with her just by the look in his eyes. Riku just glared at him. The D.J. started to play a song and Dark pulled Riku in towards him. The couple moved together to music.

"Your enjoying this don't you." Riku said more than asked

"You have no idea." Dark replied.

"Don't be so arrogant." Riku said

"I'm not. I just don't like sharing my wife to horny bastards." Dark said

Riku couldn't help but blush at this. Dark noticed this and twirled her around and then dipped her which caused the crowd to applaud.

"Knock it off." Riku said

"What, just relax and have some fun." Dark said

"How can I relax when you try to wiggle your way out of this situation." Riku sighed but relaxed a little.

When their dance was over, Dark escorted Riku back over to their table. Back at the table they noticed that their little princess was fast asleep on the big cushioned chair.

"Maybe we should go it's getting pretty late anyways." Riku said

"Yeah, you right let go say goodbye to everyone." Dark said, as he went over to where Rena was fast asleep and picked her up and settled her into his arms, and pulled out his cell phone and told the driver to pick them up in the front.

They both then walked over to where Daisuke and Mio where, who where happily talking to Risa and Satoshi.

"Hey, newly weds, where going to head home now, someone has had a little too much fun tonight." Dark said as everyone gazed at the little girl nestled in Dark's arms.

"Awww." Cued Mio, and Risa as the gazed at the sleeping girl

"You two have a safe trip home." Daisuke said

"Same goes for you guys and don't stay up to late." Dark said as he gave them a wink to symbolize his hidden message.

Mio and Daisuke blushed at this.

"Riku, control your husband." Mio commanded

"Sometime its amazes me that you're able to rule a country, and still act like a pervert." Riku said through gritted teeth.

"Just call it skills." Dark said with a grin.

Dark and Riku said good bye to everyone and headed home. Once back at the castle Dark and Riku took Rena up towards her room, and changed her out of her flower girl dress and into her pajamas. Once done they had her underneath the covers Rena stirred from her sleep. Gazing sleepily she called out towards her parents.

"Mommy…Daddy." She said

"Go back sleep sweetie, and have sweet dreams, ok." Riku said as she brushed Rena's bangs from her eyes, and moved away so Dark could say good knight.

"Night angel, you had a very exciting day today, but now it's time for you to got to sleep okay, have good dreams." Dark said

"mhmm.." Rena yawned as she went back to sleep.

Once Dark and Riku returned to their room, Riku went to the closet to go change into her pajams. Exiting out of the closet, Riku went to lay down in the over sized king sized bed. A couple minutes later Dark came out of the bathroom in his long pajama bottoms and wife beater. Once he was under the covers he was about to go to sleep, when all of a sudden he was pushed out of bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell Riku!" Dark hissed

"Have you forgotten Dark, I sure haven't tonight your best friend will be that couch over there." Riku said as she pointed to the couch that had already had a pillow and blanket waiting for him.

"You, got to be kidding me, you can't just kick me out of my own bed." Dark said in frustration.

"I believe I just did," Riku stated as she settled her self under the covers."good night Dark."

Grumbling at how much of a devil Riku was, Dark went over to the couch.

"I can still hear you sweat heart." Riku said in a sweet voice

"hn" was Darks reply as he lied down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Twisting and turning and trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, Dark turned over in his position and was met with the floor.

Waking up with back pain and less sleep didn't make Azumano king very happy.

Getting up off the floor slowly as if not to strain his back Dark look at the lump in the middle of the overly sized king sized bed.

"Maybe she won't notice." Dark said quietly as he creped to the left side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Snuggling his face into Riku's hair Dark began to drift back off.

"What do think your doing." Said Riku's as she turned over to come face to face with Dark

"Sleeping, it not very comfortable sleeping on the couch you know, sometimes I think you're a devil in disguise." Dark mumbled as he opened up his sleepy eyes.

"Then why are you in bed with me?" Riku said

"Because I like waking up to next to in the morning." Dark said as he wrapped his arms around  
Riku who just blushed at this. _"I can't stop myself when he says things like that, I don't know why but I think I'm falling in…Love. I don't know anymore I just can't stand to part from him." _Riku thought

"Yeah…me to Dark." Riku said as she snuggled into him.

"You know we should probably be getting up by know." Riku said

"Don't worry our morning wake up call hasn't arrived yet." Dark mumbled into Riku's hair.

"What morning wak…" Riku was cut off by the sound of the bed room doors being opened.

Then the small head of a little girl popped out from behind the door. Tip toeing up to the bed the little girl climbed up into the bad and snuggled in between her parents.

"Mommy…daddy… its time to get up." Rena said as she shook her parents awake.

"_so this is what he means, I can't help but feel at ease, this almost seems to be so unreal yet real at the same time,… is this my true family, and do I really belong here?"_

"Okay…okay, where up, where up" Dark said as he got out of bed and lifted Rena off and carried her back to her room where she could get ready.

"Hey Dark?" Riku called.

Dark turned around with Rena in his arms to answer her.

"Yeah?" Dark asked as he turned to Riku.

Widening her eyes at the image that was displayed at her, she finally understood.

Smiling at him,_ "yeah, this is my family, and I'm willing to stay as long as they need me."_

"Nothing." Riku said with a smile as she looked at her family

Smiling back at her Dark walked back over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Then he winked at her, as he walked out the bedroom.

"_But that still make's you a pervert, well my pervert at least" _Riku thought.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it has taken me so long to update… but thanks for waiting a I will update as soon as I get back from my trip. PEACE PEOPLE**


	7. The Rival

"_Things seemed to be at peace today"_ Riku thought as she sat down with her family in the Dinning room for breakfast.

"Daddy, don't forget what you promised today." Rena said

Looking up from his newspaper, Dark stared at his daughter curiously. "Pray tell what did I promise?" he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Rena glared at her father for forgetting the promise that he made to her last week.

"Daddy, you said you would teach me horse back riding lesson today. You said you would never forget." She said with a pout on her face.

Riku glared at Dark from across the table. Seeing Riku's heated glare Dark laughed nervously at this, but shrunk back in fear when he saw the evil grin on Riku's face. _"What is she planning?" _Dark thought

"Don't worry Rena mommy will make sure daddy will help you out today. After all dade doesn't want to make you cry." Riku said while giving an innocent smile, "Isn't that right Dark, after all you wouldn't have anything planned today would you?" she said in a sweet voice. But Dark could tell that hidden behind the sweet voice was something deadly.

"N…no, I don't think I can cancel everything." He said will still feeling pressure from Riku's venomous glare.

Smiling at her mother Rena jumped out her chair and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks mommy you're the greatest." Rena said as she ran out the room, but not before saying. "Meet you at the stables daddy."

Giving a sigh Dark stared at Riku from across the table, whom was drink, some herbal tea.

"I had a meeting with the Maldovan grand Duchess this morning, but seeing as you've changed my plans…" Dark dragged on.

"Well Dark which is more important an angry daughter and wife, or a Duchess? Riku asked as she looked at him dead in the eye.

"You already know Rena is important to me. But trying to make sure my daughter has a stable future is something else." Dark replied.

"I understand that. That's why I'll be going in you place instead." Riku said

Chocking on his coffee Dark looked at Riku as is she had grown a second head.

"You replace me for the day. I don't think that's such a good idea." Dark said

"And pray tell why would you think that?" Riku asked "Do you have some sort of interest in her."

"Other than the fact that she is helping us with his peace treaty and the fact the both of you have an utmost distaste for each other, than there wouldn't be a problem." Dark said.

"Distaste...Why would I have an utmost distaste for her?" Riku asked

"Well long story short she has a thing for me, you'd get mad and then you two would fight and etc. etc" Dark said

"Oh I see…"Riku trailed on.

"Good, you go tell Rena that you'll help her with her lessons…" Dark said as he stood from his chair.

"That won't be necessary, I still plan on going." Riku said

"Your what?" Dark asked in shock

"So you have fun with Rena, while I'll get ready." Riku said as she walked out of the room.

"I have a feeling this is not going to go well." Dark said to himself

* * *

**20minutes later**

_Outside by the front of the castle where Riku was saying good bye_

"Mommy will be back later okay, you have fun with daddy." Riku said to Rena

"Okay." Rena said as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

Dark walked up to his wife and glanced at her with pleading eyes.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Dark asked

"I'm not illiterate Dark, I'm a big girl and can handle myself. Plus Saehara is going to be with me." Riku stated

"Is that supposed to make me feel less insecure?" Dark asked sarcastically

"Just trust me." Riku said as she placed a hand on his cheek

Breathing out a heavy sigh "I trust you Riku, It's her I don't trust much." Dark said.

* * *

**Far away from the palace.**

A mysterious figure stood at the top of a clock tower that looked over the city.

"It, looks like her majesty is gaining back her memories, if she finds out what happened to her before her memories were taken, we might have a problem." The figure said

"We can't afford for that to happed, will have to do something about that." Said another figure that had stepped out of the shadows. He had glowing molten gold eyes and the face of pure innocents, but if anyone could see what he was really like they would know there was nothing innocent about this person at all.

"Yes master Krad." Said the figure, who then vanished in thin air.

"Soon, It will all be mine." Krad said as he looked at the Azumano palace.

* * *

**With Riku**

A cold shiver was sent up Riku's spine _"What was that, it feels so cold just a moment ago, but what ever it was I felt it, and it wasn't anything good about it."_

"Hey Riku, is everything alright?" Saehara asked

"Yeah, I think" Riku said a little unsure

"Well let's focus on today, the grand Duchess Carildenna, is here only for today so we got to make sure that everything goes well." Saehara said

"I'll try." Riku said

All of a sudden Riku felt another sharp pain in her head the rendered her unconscious.

"Your majesty!" Saehara cried out as he saw her slump in her seat._**  
**_

* * *

_**1 year ago**_

_The orchestra music filled the ballroom as people dance in center of the room. Everyone was seemed to be enjoying them selves._

_The music started to fade as people stopped what they where doing and glanced up at the top of the stair case._

"_Introducing his and her majesty King Dark and Queen Riku Mousey." Said an announcer at the top of the steps. Riku was wearing a __strapless poly charmeuse gown with ruched bust and hipline pulled together with a jeweled broach. This gown has a high side slit and sweep style train__. Dark was dressed in a black Michael Kors suite with a silver tie. Once they descended down the stair case, Dark and Riku headed towards the center of the dance floor. Where the orchestra stared up another song, the couple stared to dance to the music, and no sooner did everyone there joined them on the floor and danced with their partners. _

_Once the dance was over Dark and Riku headed over towards their seats where they greeted their friends. _

"_Riku, you look beautiful." Risa said as she hugged her sister._

"_Yes, might I saw that your working that dress." Said Mio_

"_So do you guys." Riku said _

_Risa was wearing a s__atin and lace strapless soft A-line gown with high-low hemline, matching shawl and removable straps included__, and Mio was wearing __Chiffon with Swarovski Crystals - Sweetheart neckline accents this shirred asymmetrical elongated body. Side front slit skirt falls into train. Featuring hand beaded bands throughout the bodice._

_She continued to greet Satoshi and Daisuke while Dark greets the girls. Once they where done greeting they went along to mingle with the guests._

_After a while Riku started to search for Dark but kept on running into people._

"_Oh, your majesty your looking very lovely this evening." Said the Frances Prime Minister John Marques_

"_Bonjour misure Marques, thank you how has your wife been doing?" Riku said_

"_Oh Sadien is fine she is recovering from the flu" the Prime Minister said_

"_I heard, I hope she recovers quickly." Riku said_

"_Why thank you your majesty I'll send her your regards." He said_

"_Well, If you excuse me I'm trying to locate my husband." Riku said as she parted for the Prime Minister and his group._

_Glancing around Riku suddenly caught a glimpse of Dark talking to some on in white dress. Riku watched them closely from a distance as they walked out on to the terrace._

"_Who on earth is she?" Riku asked to no one in particular._

"_That is the Grand Duchess of Maldova." Said Risa from behind her._

"_My God Risa, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack." Riku said_

"_No." Risa said_

"_Well, hun you might just have to watch out for her, I wouldn't trust her if I where you." Mio said._

"_Well then, let me go see what she's really like." Riku said as she headed for the terrace._

_Once at the terrace Riku understood what Mio was saying, for the girl was all up into Dark's personal space. To her they looked like lovers. Deciding to break this up before the tramp decided to anything funny._

"_Am I interrupting something?" Riku asked threw girded teeth._

"_Riku, I was looking for you." Dark said giving a hesitant laugh._

"_Of, course you where." Riku said_

_Dark seeing the anger in her eyes removed himself from the Duchess and walked over to her placed a kiss on her temple. He then walked her over to where the Duchess was standing._

_Riku got a better look at her dress and noticed that she was wearing a white chiffon dress that had in a slit on the left side._

"_Oh, Dark this must be her." the duchess said but Riku could see the jealousy in her eys._

"_Riku, this is the Grand Duchess of Maldova, Katalina, and Katalina this is my wife Riku." Dark introduced_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." Riku said _"That is such a lie" _Riku thought to her self._

"_Yes it is, when I heard the Dark was getting married, I was surprised I thought it was just a rumor but now that I see that the rumors are true…hmmmm." Katalina said._

"_Yes…they are." Riku said in a sugar coated voice.  
_

"_Dark…be a dear do you think you could get us a drink I want to have a little girl talk with your wife." Katalina said_

"_Umm…sure." Dark said as he headed back inside._

_Once Katalina saw that Dark was out of hearing range she turned and gave a heated glare towards Riku._

"_So, you managed to tie the knot with Dark." Katalina stated with pure disgust_

"_Yes, it would seem that you still find that unbelievable." Riku said sarcastically  
_

_Katalina gave a laugh. "Yes it is unbelievable, because why would Dark want some like you," Katalina said with an evil smirk as she looked Riku up and down, "When he could do so much better." _

"_Hmmm…and let me guess you think that you fit the bill." Riku said sarcastically_

"_I don't think dear I know." Katalina said._

"_Well know this okay, Dark is my husband and I won't let some…what are you again a whore or tramp… but which ever fits, I won't let you try and step on my turf." Riku said seriously_

"_Well, it's only a matter of time." Katlina said_

"_Yeah, bitch but your time is up." Riku said_

_Just then Dark came in with two glasses of White Zinfandel. _

"_Well here you go ladies," Dark said as he handed them to Riku and Dark_

"_Oh, thank you Dark, you're such a gentlemen." Katalina said sweetly._

_"You're such a gentlemen."_ _Riku murmured to her self while rolling her eyes._

_Katalina glared at her, then an idea came to her taking a step forward toward Riku to say goodbye. Katalina spilt her wine all over Riku's dress._

"_Ahhhhhhh!" Riku screamed as she felt the cold wine spill on her._

"_Riku!" Dark said as he turned toward her to check if she was okay."_

_Glaring at the person behind Dark Riku saw the Katalina smirking at her. Pushing Dark out the way, Riku stormed right up to her._

"_Seems that you spilt your wine, here take mine," Riku said as she threw her wine in the Grand Duchess face. "Enjoy the taste." Riku then stormed off in the ballroom, where Risa and Mio where giving her two thumbs up._

"_I'm sorry Katalina, please excuse me." Dark said as he went off to search for Riku._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys i hope you enjoyed the fic so far...**_

_**To views the outfits in this chapter go to my profile **_


	8. Rena's power

_**Thank for all the reviews everyone… I try and do my best in my next up coming chapters.**_

* * *

"Your majesty are you alright?" Saehara said in a worried voice

"huh… um, yeah I'm fine" Riku said, while trying to pull herself together.

"Are you sure, we could turn back you know?" Saehara stated

"I don't think so, after all it's been such a long time since I came face to face with the whor…I mean Duchess." Riku said. _"Now I understand what Dark was talking about, this is going to be good."_ Riku thought to herself sarcastically.

"Okay, your majesty if you say so?" Saehara said, unsure about Riku's behavior

Saehara filled Riku in on what was going on so far with the treaty, but no sooner did the limo pull up into the courtyard of a very beautiful three story villa with a huge fountain in the front yard.

When the limo stopped the driver exited out the driver side and opened the passenger door. Saehara stepped out first and held out his hand for Riku to take. They were then escorted by the maid inside who then lead them to the study in which the duchess was present in. The maid gently knocked on the door and waited for the duchess to reply.

"Enter." She said the maid stepped in to give the duchess news of their arrival.

"My lady, your guest has arrived, shall I show them in." the maid said.

"Great show him in." Katalina said. Even from far away Riku could still detect Katalina's sugar coated voice _"well she's going to be in for a surprise." Riku thought_. The maid led them into the room where Katalina's back was toward them. Turning around with a smile on her face Katalina greeted them.

"Dark, it's been a while since we last sat down and cha…..." Katalina dragged on as she saw Riku standing in the room with a smirk on her face, instead of her dark knight. "What are you doing here? If I was not mistaken and I know for sure I'm not, I was having a meeting with Dark today." Katalina said as regained her composure

"Oh… Katalina I'm so sorry to disappoint you Dark could not make it today due to some matters back at home, so I decided to take his place for the day, after all I am the queen so it would be important for me to attend these meetings. Do you have a problem with that?" Riku said in a bored tone. _"Yes squirm bitch, squirm bitch!" Riku thought to her self._

"Umm… no, no problem at all." Katalina said while giving Riku a forced smile. _"Ungrateful bitch!"_ Katalina said, as she gave Riku a smile.

"I see Dark sent you a bodyguard." Katalina said as motioned her head toward Saehara.

"Yes, for some strange reason he though I was going to break you in half today." Riku said give a slight laugh.

"Oh, yes how funny. Well why don't we begin." Katalina sneered.

"Yes lets, I have better places that need my attention." Riku said as she gave Katalina a bored stare, while she just glared.

* * *

**Back at the palace.**

"Hope those two don't fight." Dark said to himself.

"Daddy pay attention, how are you suppose to teach me anything?" Rena whined

"Sorry angel, no let see grab on to the rains like so." Dark said as he demonstrated to Rena on the horse.

"Okay I got, but Daddy?" Rena asked

"What is it?" Dark asked

"When are you going to let me ride a horse by myself?" Rena said a little annoyed that she had to share the horse with her dad.

"Not till your much older, and hey, what wrong with me riding on the horse with you?" Dark asked

"You're smothering me." Rena said

"I am not." Dark said

"Okay, what ever you say Dad." Rena said

"Dad, what happened to daddy, my god your turning into your mother." Dark said in shock and gave his daughter a wounded expression. Rena just laughed at her father's behavior and continued to practice.

* * *

**Back with Riku**

"So it's settled then." Riku said victoriously, as she stood up from her seat.

Saehara stood at the far ended of the room. The aura that those two where giving off was so threatening that he nearly wet him self and that atmosphere was so tense that you could just cut the atmosphere with a knife if you wanted to.

"Of course, I'll see you out." Katalina said as she escorted them out side to the awaiting limo.

"Oh Riku dear, send Dark my regards will you." Katalina said

"hmmm…right, after all he did spend the day with our daughter." Riku said

"Daughter? Oh I forgot you two have a little bra… I mean girl." Katalina said with a smile but Riku caught what she about to say.

"And due tell Katalina, how many fathers would your children have, if you had any." Riku said sarcastically. Katalina glared at her she was about to comeback on Riku when Saehara interfered

"Know, know your majesty I think it's time we head back" he said giving a hesitant laugh.

"Your right, hope to see you next time Katalina" Riku lied as she got in the car. Katalina just smiled and waved as the car drove me by.

"In your dreams bitch." Katalina said she headed back in side in anger.

"Your majesty was that really necessary?" Saehara asked

"Have no idea what you're talking about." Riku as she tried to look inconspicuous. So she started out the widow.

Glancing out the window she saw a figure standing in the woods in the far distance… she did not see his face, yet what she saw is what made her eyes widen in shock for the figure had wings, but not just any wings white wings.

"Krad" Riku whispered, she then saw the winged figure disappear.

"Did you say something your majesty?" Saehara asked

"No, it's nothing; let's just hurry back to palace." Riku said, but she could not shake the feeling she had deep down in her gut. _"What could he be doing here?" _Riku thought.

* * *

**With Dark**

"Hey daddy, when's mommy coming back?" Rena asked as they headed back to the stables to put their horse away.

"Hope fully very soon," Dark said. "I hope at least." He mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Rena asked

"Nothing." Dark said as he got of the horse. He then helped Rena, who then put the horse back into its stall.

"You did good today." Dark said as walked with Rena back inside the castle.

"Your highness, her majesty has returned, she is in the dinning room." Said the Servant named Mia.

"Thank you Mia, can you take Rena up stairs and get her into something else?" Dark asked

"Of course you highness." Mia said as took hold of Rena's had and led her up stairs while Rena told her about her day.

Dark walked into in the dining room to see Riku munching on a small snack.

"Well?" Dark asked as he pulled out the seat in front of Riku.

"Well what?" Riku asked in a bored tone. Just so you know she new what Dark was asking her, but she liked to pull his leg some times.

"You know exactly what "well" means?" Dark asked a little frustrated.

"Dark, I'm your wife not a physic." Riku said as she finished her snack and headed upstairs.

"You don't need to be physic to figure out what I'm trying to ask you Riku, I'm asking you how did the meeting with Katalina go." Dark said

"Oh, Katalina, I don't know why you said we hated each other Dark, we seemed to get along well today." Riku said randomly.

"Yeah and Satoshi's isn't really a prick, he's just acting." Dark said sarcastically.

"Well, Dark that's just you, you know." Riku said from inside the closet.

"Come on Riku, what happened?" Dark asked desperately

"Oh, don't be such a big baby, how do you think it went?" Riku asked. Dark gave her a stare as to what he thought might of happened. Giving out a frustrated sigh, Riku walked out of the closet wear jeans and a waist length tank top.

"We talked about the treaty, bitched at each other a few time, said she'd talk to the console, etc. etc." Riku said. Dark gave her a look that said he wasn't buying it. Throwing her hands up in the air and walking out towards the balcony she said. "If you don't believe me then go ask Saehara." Riku said.

"I believe you okay." Dark said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Dark, there's something I need to tell you that happened after I left Katalina's villa." Riku said.

"What is it?" Dark asked as he turned Riku around to face him.

"I think I might have seen Krad in woods, by Katalina's villa when I was leaving." Riku said

"What… Riku are you sure?" Dark said in complete surprise.

"I'm sure who else do both you and I know that has white wings?" Riku said sarcastically, as she watched Dark pace back in forth.

"So, what are we going to do?" Riku asked

"Well, call on Aphrodite tomorrow." Dark said, while he ran his hands threw his hair.

Just then a knock was heard.

"Come in" Riku said. When the door opened in walked the maid the Dark sent to go help Rena. Riku noticed that she looked kind of shaky, and her hair and outfit looked messed up.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked

"It would be hard for me to explain this to you, your majesty so I suggest you both follow me." The maid said.

Riku turned toward Dark who just shrugged and started following the maid. Once they stopped in front of two doors.

"This is Rena's room, what's wrong with her?" Dark asked hesitantly

"I think it would be best if you see." Mia said as she opened the door and let them pass inside.

Once inside Riku gasped at what she saw.

"Dark what they hell is going on?" Riku asked as she could not believe what was going on.

Before them, was Rena who was asleep in her bed dreaming of god knows what. To most there was nothing surprising about a little girl sleeping. But made Dark and Riku feel as though the wind where knocked out of both of them was due to the fact there where objects floating in air around Rena while she slept.

"Could this be her power?" Riku asked

"It would seem so." Dark said as he walked toward Rena. Walking over to her Dark to awaken her.

"Rena, wake up." Dark called out. Just as he was about to touch her everything that was floating stopped. What scared Riku and Dark even more was that the objects started to glow a soft purple and then shoot out towards them. Dark shot toward Riku knocking both of them onto the ground to avoid them impact of a floating doll house that slammed into the wall.

"What the hell is going on" Riku said as she saw the damage the doll house made which was a huge hole in the wall. As they got up off the floor only to see the objects continuously rotate around the room.

"Rena's powers are acting on there own she has no control over them," Dark said as look toward their sleeping daughter. "And it would seem that every time we get close to her, her power think of us as a threat and tries to attack us."

"Well, we have to wake her up; if this goes on any longer it's going to frighten everyone." Riku said

"Well it looks like your training has started a little earlier than what you would have like." Dark said as he grabbed hold of Riku and the both stood up.

"Riku, we both need to concentrate our powers so we can sooth Rena's I think it would be much familiar with ours." Dark said

"But I don't even know how to do that." Riku said

"All you have to do is concentrate." Dark said

"I'll try." Riku said as she closed her eyes and focused on her unknown powers.

Soon Riku felt a tingly feeling throughout her body as it started to give off a yellow glow. She then felt Dark's power beside her along with Rena's power, who's power level was enormous.

No sooner did Rena's power identify the other powers as the ones that belong to their mother and father that it began to recede back into Rena. When Dark and Riku no longer felt Rena's power the let theirs recede as well.

Walking over to Rena who had still yet to open her eyes, Riku leaned over toward Rena and lightly shuck her awake.

"Rena, time to wake up." Riku said

Opening her eyes slightly Rena called out to her mother.

"Mommy, your back." Rena said

"Yep, I'm back, come on wake up daddy and I have something we want to ask you." Riku said

Rena rubbed her yes and sat up as she watched her mom and dad join her in the bed.

"Rena is there something you want to tell your mother and I?" Dark asked

Rena looked at her parent a bit confused. "Like what?" Rena asked.

"Like have you been doing any thing like unusual, which is not really normal?" Rena asked_ "How do you explain to a 2 year old that she has unlimited amount of power and doesn't know how to use it." Riku thought_

"Um… well… just recently I didn't want to go with uncle Saehara to that community thingy in the town's garden, and I wished that it rained and it did." Rena said.

Dark and Riku just blinked with a confused expression on their faces.

"Rena we... I don't think that has anything to do with you." Dark said

"No, I did do it, I'll show you." Rena said as she jumped out the bed and headed to the balcony, and looked up into the sky.

"Rena what are you do…" Dark was about to ask as he and Riku walked onto their daughter balcony but once outside it felt a lot colder. He then felt something fall on his head. Looking up into the sky Dark noticed that white snowflakes began to fall on them.

"The weather man said this morning said that it would be cool today." Riku said as she looked up into the sky.

"See mommy, and daddy I wanted it to snow so I made it snow." Rena said as she turned around to face her parents, she heard her mother gasp in shock and noticed the surprised expression on her father face. "What wrong, why are you staring at me like that?" Rena asked

"Dark her eyes, th… ther…there." Riku said

"Glowing." Dark whispered.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long I haven't had a lot of inspiration to write these chapter but I don't the best that I can, so work with me people. I also love to thank a lot of you for sending me reviews it has lifted up my spirit to write more chapters for you. I'll try and up date A.S.A.P. love you all._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Blackrosewitch_**


	9. What will you protect?

* * *

As the snow fell inch by inch it began to get colder by the second. 

"Rena, you can stop now put everything back the way it was now" Riku said

"Okay, but how do I do that?" Rena asked

Dark and Riku looked at each other in surprise,

"Dark what are we going to do?" Riku said as she grabbed hold of her daughter

"Rena I want you to concentrate as hard as you can and picture what it was like before you made it snow." Dark said as looked into Rena glowing eyes.

"Okay, I'll try." Rena said as she concentrated, know sooner did the snow cease to fall and the gray clouds disappeared only to be replaced with clear blue skies. Rena's glowing white eyes begin to turn back to their cute topaz ones.

"Oh, thank god." Riku said as she squeezed her daughter to death.

"I'm fine mommy just a little bit tired." Rena said as she hugged her mom back.

"Good let's go back inside." Dark said as he placed and arm around Riku's shoulder and escorted them back inside.

"Well until we repair the damages to the room, Rena's going to have to stay in our room,, i don't want to take the chance of puttingr her in a guest room.." Dark said as he gazed around the destroyed room.

"Good idea, look's like where going to be up all night any way." Riku said as the all walked out of Rena's room and headed towards the master bedroom.

Once in the room Riku laid Rena down on the bed for she was already asleep, pulling the covers over her Riku placed a kiss on her forehead. She then walked over to Dark who was staring outside one of the balcony widows. Walking over to him she placed her arms his waist and pressed her cheek onto his back.

"What are we going to do?" Riku mumbled, when she didn't get a response she began to worry.

"Dark?" Riku called out, she walked around to face him and noticed that his bangs where covering his eyes.

"Every things going to be okay….right?" Riku asked a little desperate.

Dark looked up and stared into Riku's worried eyes, and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I…I don't know." Dark said, for the first time Dark had no idea what to do.

They both stared out the widow to the servants that where in a uproar about the snow that was every where. They then turned to look at Rena who was fast asleep in their bed.

"Well, we have to try; didn't you say you would contact the council?" Riku asked

"I did." Dark said.

"Well maybe they can hel…." "No." Dark cut Riku off, as he walked away from the window.

"Why not Dark?" Riku demanded to know as she followed him

"Ever since the day Aphrodite gifted you with powers, I should have known they would affect Rena to, if they found out about this Rena could be taken away from us." Dark said

Riku stared in at Dark in shock "Are you serious, they can't do that." Riku said furiously a she looked at Dark.

"They won't have to if they don't know, and do you honestly think that I would let the happen." Dark said as he walked to stand in front of her and cupped her cheek with his right hand.

"No." Riku said as she stared in to his dark topaz eyes.

"Exactly, right now we should get some sleep, and then come up with a plan to Rena and see what Krad is up tomorrow." Dark said as he placed a kiss on Riku's forehead, then went to change for bed.

"_It would seem that I can't live happily ever after, but how long will it take for me to find salvation?"_ Riku thought to her self. Looking at the bundle sleeping in the middle of the bed Riku changed in to her pajamas walked over towards Rena's sleeping form and crawled under the cover and wrapped her arms around the little girls she grown to love so much. While drifting in and out of sleep Riku felt herself being embraced by Dark warm arms.

"I won't give up Riku not when I finally found happiness." Dark whispered

Riku finally feel asleep in his warm embrace.

_**Dream Phase**_

"_Dear child what is it that you want to protect?" a voice said_

_Riku found herself surrounded in darkness unable to find a light._

"_what is it you want to protect?" the voice said again_

_Suddenly Dark's image appeared in front of her, then Rena's appeared along beside him, then Risa, Satoshi, Daisuke, Mio, and everyon else she held dear._

_Riku reached her hand out to Dark only to have his image along with everyone else's shattered in fragment pieces of glass the feel in a pool around her._

_When Riku stepped forward she felt cold liquid at the bottom of her feet looking down she noticed ever steep she took caused a ripple. She then noticed something glowing and when she looked up she saw a golden light shine above her the light expanded brightly. _

_Quaking in fear Riku moved back hesitantly for before her was none other than Krad._

_Riku could see him grin with the glint of satisfaction in his eyes. Looking down Riku tried to scream at what she was looking at, for she was standing in a wide spread pool of blood leading to the bodies of her loved one. _

_In the distance a white light appeared before her, it made her felt warm as can be. It made her feel whole when she glanced at the light where before her was an image of her home from before the time switch occurred._

"_What is it that you want to protect?" The voice asked again, Riku could hear the voice from behind her._

_When she turned around her eyes where the size of dinner plates. Standing before her was none other than her self, staring at her with eye's so unfeeling that it made her stomach turn. _

"_What is it that you want to protect, that place that was once your home." The figment Riku said indicating the white light. "Or is it the one that you have grown to love so much." _

"_I don't belong here this isn't my time this is your time why should I live in it?" Riku said i__n haste_

"_Because no matter what you and I are one, and our paths will always collide and repeat if necessary." She said as she stared Riku dead in the eyes._

"_What do you expect me to do I don't know anything about your time." Riksu said._

"_Yes, you do it all here and waiting for you set it free." The figment Riku said, "Now, what is it that you want to protect?" She said as she indicated the white light that held her time and the golden light which displayed Krad in his moment of power while her loved ones lay lifeless._

"_Time waits for no one, for it's almost over what will you protect." Figment Riku's said as she began to faded away. Along with everything else, while leaving Riku in darkness, where she began to cry._

"_Riku"_

"_Riku"_

_**End dream phase**_

"Riku, wake up." Dakr said as he shuck her slightly

Opening her eye's slightly Riku stared into the face of "Dark" she whispered

"Hey, are you okay you stared crying?" Dark asked in a concerned tone.

Raising up slightly Riku's eyes began to focuses staring around the room she look at the clock next to the stand and noticed that it was practically dawn.

"I had a dream that's all sorry I woke you, did I wake Rena?" She asked as the both stared down at the little girl lying in the middle between them.

"Guess not" Dark said as got up out of bed. Riku followed Dark's movement until he was standing right in front of her. Dark gently took Riku's hand and pulled her out the bed and into his arms. Shocked by his action Riku tried to register the fact of what was going on.

"When we started living together and you had a bad dream, you promised that you would tell me what they where about." Dark said

"How did you know it was a bad dream, anyway it's nothing really." Riku as she tried to back out of Dark's arms, but Dark held a firm grip, glancing up Riku was star struck by Dark's deep topaz eyes.

"You know I love you, and I know that with the whole memory loss issue that it becomes harder for you to under stand how I feel about you." Dark said

"Dark I don't know who I am anymore, how can I tell you I love you when I don't know if it will mean anything." Riku said in a low yet cracked voice.

"You are Riku, Naomi, Mousey, once known as Riku Naomi Harada queen of Azumano, mother to our daughter Rena Sakura Mousey, a loving person who know's no bounds to what is right from wrong, a person who loves to act like a tomboy from time to time, but is full of so much pride that you would never let anyone see you at your moment of weakness, and most importantly you are my wife the one I choose to stand by my side till kingdom come, scratch that far beyond that. You are my sanctuary, my friend, my partner, my one and only sacred maiden, you are the one I love, cause with out you I wouldn't be this happy, I wouldn't have a wonderful daughter, I wouldn't have this body and a place to protect, I wouldn't be alive. With out you I'd just be the phantom thief Dark Mousey living in the body of a 14 year old jr. high school student that I was living in so many years ago." Dark said as he caressed Riku's cheek.

"I won't lose you again Riku, I swore to you that day I would'nt lose you, and I don't plan to." Dark said.

Riku didn't know what came over he but she felt the tears fall down her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and held him as if she where to let him go he would be gone in a instant. She then felt fuzzy as if she was trying remember something. She then fell unconscious once again.

_**Flash Back**_

_**3 year ago**_

"_My lord,." Said a man dressed in all black_

"_What is it." Came a voice that sounded familiar._

"_We have captured the target." The man said _

"_Good bring her in." said the voice._

_By the snap of his fingers two other men came in struggling with a so called target._

"_Get your hands of me you jackass." The irritated voice cried_

"_Now, Now, your highness you are in the company of other monasteries." Said the voice_

"_I should have known, you'd be up to something, you conniving bastard." The woman snapped_

"_Your highness you think so little of me." The supposed person said in a mock hurt tone._

"_Well, don't expect me to praise you like a god Krad, because you seem more like the devils profit." The woman said_

"_Now, Riku you shouldn't say such things after all your at a disadvantage." Krad said as he stood in front of Riku._

"_Ya, it's such a shame you can't find better hunters to capture me with out alerting Dark that I'm missing." Riku said_

"_Well my dear, I wasn't expecting him to come so soon but since you've alerted me, why not make this little thing quick." Krad said_

"_And pray tell what do plan to make quick?" Riku asked_

"_Well, I'm getting tired of seeing another person with wings flying around and taking away my income of power, so I'm going to hit this little bird with two stones." Krad said._

"_I'd like to see you try." Riku said_

"_I suggest you lose the attitude my dear after all you going to need a new angle when I'm done with him." Krad said, "Take the lady to the tower." Krad said as he turned away from him._

"_Once Dark is finished with you I'll make sure he save me a punch because I'm gonna woop your ass." Riku said as she was then taken away._

_Krad walked over to her and stode face to face with her "I'd like to see you try." He said as he once again turned away from her and snapped his finger indicating for the guards to take her away, while Riku put up a fuss with them even punching one in the eye. SMACK!_

"_Watch your hand you perv." Riku said _

"_Ah! My eye!" one of the guards screamed_

_Krads eye twitched a little while rubbing his temples. "Now on to plan B."he said_

_Riku was placed in a room that look more like a grand suite then a prison cell. _

"_Well at least they know how to treat a girl." Riku muttered to herself _

_Riku walked toward a window and gazed out at the sun as it was sinking behind the horizon only to replaced with the dark sky and glowing white moon._

"_Dark please hurry."Riku whispered quietly_

"_Yes, call for him." Krads cold breath was in her ear._

_Riku turned around sharpley and backed up away from him._

"_Stay awary from me you bastard." Riku hissed_

"_You shouldn't say such thing your majesty, after all I am the one who's holding all the cards." Krad said with a smug smirk on his face._

"_Wipe that smug look right of your face, or I'll…" Riku said but was cut off _

"_Or you'll what your majesty, if you haven't noticed you have no power over me, but soon I very much will." Krad said_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Riku commanded while she backed away from Krad some more only to come in contact with a wall. Krad moved forward as Riku took steps backward and smirk even more when she backed up into the wall. Placing his hands on both sides of her face trapping her from moving anywhere. He moved his head down so that he was eye to eye with her._

"_Well the one thing that both me and Dark have income is not only are we both one and the same, but we also have the same feeling for things that we love."_

"_I don't follow." Riku said_

"_Well as you see your Dark's love interest is none other than you, and like his opposite I've managed to feel a slight affect of his fascination for you but also still have the utmost hate toward you." Krad said as he fiddled with the ends of Riku's hair._

"_Dark will come for me." Riku stated_

"_That is just what I'm hoping for," Krad said, "and soon enough you'll know what it like to be a widower." _

"_You wouldn't dare." Riku stated_

"_Then you obviously don't know me that well." Krad said as he moved his face closer toward hers. Riku tried to shrink back into the wall and tried to turn her head away from him but Krad had a firm grip on her chin. Riku began to panic so she tried to push Krad away but it would seem she could no longer avoid Krads lips. She closed her eyes as tight as she could praying that it was a bad dream but could no longer could she avoid the bad dream when she felt Krad's cold foul lips placed apon her own. _

_Riku then felt Krads tongue run at the base of her lips. A cold chill ran down Riku's body at the feel of his lips trying to pry hers open. When she refused she felt him bite down lip causing her to gasp, sending his tongue into her mouth. Riku felt Krad slip something into her mouth and tried force it back up but couldn't soon enough she felt weak and later blacked out. Before she blacked out she heard a crash and turned her head to see where the crash came for only to see figure with black wings._

"

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry everyone that it took me so long but I've been so busy with work and having a writer's block all at the same time. But since school is back in session I'll try a write another chapter if I can so I would like to thank all my viewers and thank you for staying strong for me, you have become great help and I don't plan to stop writing this fic anytime soon…**_


	10. I almost lost you

A/N: I really don't know how long I can keep on apologizing but once again I'm truly sorry for keeping you guys waiting and I hope you enjoy each one of my chapters that I upload and that you understand the true nature of this fic. It's been a pleasure showing my work and getting great responses so enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 10: 

"Riku" Dark called out

"Uh... As much as I appreciate getting my memories back I'm getting really annoyed on how I receive them." Said Riku as she tried getting a hold of her self

"Are you okay, what did you remember?" Dark asked

"I don't know how but I remember being taken to Krads domain and I remember that he kissed me and put something in my mouth and I felt weak and before I blacked I saw you crash trough a window and I blacked out and then I back to now." Riku said

"Oh…" Dark said.

"Do you think you could fill in the blanks for me Dark?" Riku asked

"I think it would be best if you didn't know." Dark said as he avoided Riku's eyes

Riku placed a hand on Darks cheek and moved to face her. "Dark… how am I suppose to know what happened to me if you won't tell me." Riku said

"It's something I wished you didn't have to remember." Dark muttered

"What happened to me Dark?" Riku asked

"Riku I don't think it's the right time to tell you." Dark said

"Damn it Dark, then when is it, how long are you going to keep me in the dark about my past and to be honest I think you are the only one out of the both of us that is happy about this." Riku said as she moved away from him and headed into the closet where Dark followed her.

"Riku you're not being fair." Dark said as he followed her into the closet.

"Well neither are you." Riku said as she through on a robe and slippers and moved past Dark and headed out the bedroom.

"Riku, come on now's not the time for this." Dark said as followed her out the door but not before checking on Rena, then out the room and down the hall following Riku.

"Let me ask you again Dark, what time should I ask you at 7 or how about 1:30?" Riku asked sarcastically

"Hey, now hold on a second," Dark said as he grabbed Riku's arm and spun her around to face him. "If I could tell you don't you think that I would?"

"Well here's the thing Dark, it's not the fact that if you could tell me you would, but it's the fact that you can and choose not to." Riku said as she snatched her arm away from his as headed down the hallway in to the study. Dark continued to follow Riku down the hallway into the study where he closed and locked the door.

"God Riku, don't be so difficult." Dark said

"Difficult the only difficult person in here is you because you won't tell me what happened to me when Krad kidnapped me." Riku said frustrated.

"Riku it would be for your own good if you didn't remember it." Dark said

"No Dark I think it's the exact opposite, I think you don't want to remember, I understand that it might affect me in some way but if it's going to help me gain my memories back I think its worth it." Riku said

"No, Riku" Dark said as he went to the door. Riku quickly rushed over to the door and blocked Dark's path.

"You are not leaving, until you tell me." Riku demanded

"Riku…" "Just tell me!" Riku yelled.

"I nearly lost you!" Dark yelled.

"What?" Riku said

"I nearly lost you that day, the day Krad kidnapped you didn't even know who I was." Dark said

_**2 years ago**_

"_Dark!" Riku screamed_

"_Let go of her!" Dark said_

_Riku was being held captive by two men dressed in black._

"_I don't think so your highness, her majesty has a date with our lord." Said one guard_

"_And pray tell who is your lord?" Dark asked venomously_

"_Lord Krad is the one we serve and we were sent here to capture her majesty for she has a date with our lord." Said the second guard_

"_I don't like it when guys try to make moves on my wife, now I suggest you let her go!" Dark yelled as he charged forward. _

_One guard pulled out a small ball and through it onto the floor where it exploded creating a black smog fume through the library._

_Dark coughed as the smog was inhaled through his lungs. Once the smog with cleared Dark noticed that two men dressed in black and Riku were gone._

"_Damn it." Dark hissed as he hit his fist up against the wall._

_Picking up his phone Dark dialed Daisuke number._

"_Hello." _

"_Daisuke, call everyone Riku has been kidnapped by some of Krad's goons." Dark said_

"_Right I'm on it." Daisuke said as he hung the phone_

"_I'm coming to get you Riku, just hold tight for now."Dark muttered to himself_

_About half an hour later everyone from Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa, and Mio meet at the palace and where escorted to the study where Dark awaited them. _

"_Glad to see that you all made it, if Daisuke hasn't filled you in, I will, Riku was captured by two of Krad's goons and have taken her away to his hide out which is located in Maldova it not far from we are located. You guys will take a jet that is already waiting for you and will take flight. Krad will be expecting me but not you guys if you hit from below the castle walls." Dark said as he showed them images of the castle. "And I will strike from the top Krad will probably have Riku in the tower most likely."_

"_But what if we run in to a trap?" Daisuke asked_

"_The suits that you will be equipped with have pretty much everything to get you out of a jam, you have tear gas, daggers, guns, and etc." Dark said_

"_And what pray tell are Krad's plans anyway?" Satoshi asked_

"_Up until this point he could be growing daisies for all I care all I want back is my wife," Dark said. "Now let's move out."_

"_Right!" Everyone said_

_About an Hour later the team had reached over Maldovan air space._

"_Okay guys, I can see the castle up a head, cloak the jet so no one see's you I'm heading for the tower will meet by the lake over there," Dark pointed to a giant lake near the castle. "If something happens to me I want you to get Riku out of there." _

"_Roger that, will see you in an hour." Satoshi said over the radio._

_Dark watched as the jet cloak itself and flew up towards the tower. Landing on the towers balcony he hid himself in the shadows he pressed his back up against the wall, turning his head slightly to the side he as he saw that Krad had Riku pinned to a wall. Feeling fury inside him he got even more upset when Krad kissed her. Taking flight Dark turned toward the window and charged forward smashing threw the glass. He landed on the floor and saw Riku go limp in Krad's arms not before calling his name._

"_Dark" he heard her whisper then go limp_

"_Bastard what did you do to her?" Dark asked furiously _

"_Ah... Dark, glad to see that you could join us." Krad sneered_

"_Hand over Riku." Dark demanded_

"_Sorry but I can't, she now belongs to me." Krad said_

"_Jackass, what would make you think that Riku would ever let you have her." Dark stated_

"_Well why don't we just ask her," Krad said as he adjusted Riku in his arms, he placed a hand on her cheek and called to her. "Riku my darling, wake up."_

_No sooner did Riku's eyes flutter open. When her eyes started to focus she stared directly into Krad's molten gold eyes._

"_Riku my darling are you okay?" Krad asked in an innocent tone_

_All Riku could do was nod her head. Releasing herself from Krad's hold Riku then noticed that they had another party in the room._

"_Riku are you alright, it's time we get you out of here." Dark said as he walked over to her._

"_Out of here… who are you?" Riku asked_

_Dark stopped in the middle of his tracks as gazed at Riku in shock._

"_Riku, you don't remember me?" Dark asked_

"_No I don't, Krad darling who is this man?" Riku asked as she turned to Krad_

"_He is nothing more than a threat my dear you should leave while I deal with the pest." Krad said as he placed a kiss on Riku's lips. Dark felt as if he was stabbed in the heart over a thousand times._

"_Bastard, what did you do her, what did you do to Riku?" Dark cried out as he charged at Krad_

"_Why should I let you have all the fun, you had the power, lifestyle, and the girl, I want you to suffer Dark." Krad hissed as he wrestled with Dark_

"_Riku leave us." Krad said_

"_Yes, my darling." Riku said as she began to leave the room_

"_Riku stop, look at me, you have to remember I'm you husband." Dark said_

_Riku stopped and turned to face Dark. "Husband?" Riku asked confused. "My only lover is Krad."_

"_You poisoned her mind, change her back." Dark demanded as he punched Krad in the face_

"_I don't think so I think I'll leave her this way. Riku leave." Krad said again_

_Riku headed out the door and down the hallway down the stair case to the entrance of the castle._

"_Something doesn't feel right" Riku said to herself_

_Riku then heard noise coming from a room near by. Walking over to it she was about to open the door when she heard a crash and a guard that was sent crashing through the door. Riku got a better look at what caused the guard to be sent through the door. When she saw a girl that looked almost alike her, a guy with Red spiky hair, and a guy with blue hair, and a girl with brown hair step through the door. As stepped through the broken door Riku could move from her spot, she couldn't help but think "they look so familiar." She thought_

"_Riku! Are you okay?" the girl that she almost looks like asked_

"_I'm fine but who are you?" Riku asked_

"_Who am I Riku quick playing around we have to get you out of here." The girl said, as she tugged on Riku's arm._

"_Hey, let go of me I have no idea who you people are, you're just as strange as the guy with the purple hair." Riku said_

"_It would seem she already ran into to Dark." The guy with the blue hair said_

_Riku looked at them with a confused expression._

"_Who are you people and what are you doing in my home?" Riku demanded_

"_Who are we?" Mio repeated_

"_Your Home?" Risa was confused_

"_Riku come on it's us where your friends, can't your remeber us?" Daisuke said_

"_I have no friends; Krad is the only person I have." Riku said_

"_What the hell are you talking about, Riku do you even know what you're saying?" Mio asked in shock_

"_Of course I know what I'm saying Krad is my husband." Riku said_

"_Have you lost your mind Riku?" Risa asked in shock._

"_Dark is your husband not Krad." Daisuke said_

"_That man is not my husband." Riku said_

"_It would seem Krad has tampered with her mind, this is not good it would be best to still get her out of here." Satoshi said_

"_I'm not leaving; my place is here and you intruders are not welcome GUARDS!" Riku called out_

"_Shit, Riku's going to get us killed." Mio cried out as she latched on to Riku's arm pulling it behind her in a grid lock._

"_Let go of me this instant." Riku screamed but Mio's hand covered her mouth_

"_We have to undo whatever Krad has done to her." Risa said_

"_I agree, with you on that, but in order to do that where going to need to find Krad." Satoshi said_

"_Well let's go then, the sooner we get Riku back to her normal self the better." Said Daisuke_

_**With Dark and Krad**_

_The room was almost completely destroyed, as the battle between Krad and Dark continued._

"_Return Riku back to the way she was." Dark demanded as he sent an energy ball toward Krad who was sent crashing in a wall._

"_I don't think so Mousey, to have something that you so desperately need, and to have it taken from you so easily, is such a magnificent thing to enjoy I plan to relish in it for a long time, I might even let her grace my sheets if I ever get bored." Krad said_

_Dark was so furious that he charged at Krad sending them out the window and falling down in the palace garden._

"_Bastard, don't ever think you can touch her." Dark hissed venomously _

_**With Riku and the others**_

_Riku struggled to get out of Mio's grip but Mio was just wouldn't budging. They were on the way looking for Dark but ended up facing another number of guards after quickly dealing with them._

_They gang heard a loud explosion coming from the garden._

"_Well, it looks like Dark is enjoying himself." Mio said_

"_Well at least he will be easier to find come on let go." Satoshi said_

_The gang ran out into the garden where there lied huge craters, and destroyed fountains. They looked around if they could see Dark anywhere. They then decided to look up to where two figures one with white and one with black wings clashing with each other._

"_Dark!" Daisuke cried out_

_Dark quickly glanced to see that the gang had Riku but before he could go back to his fight Dark was hit by Krad's energy ball and was sent crashing down into the ground a few feet away from everyone._

"_You should pay more attention to your battles Dark." Krad chuckled and landed next to him and smashed his foot into his back._

_Dark lurched in pain as picked his head up to look up at Riku who held no emotion in her eyes. Krad noticed this and glanced up at Riku as she stared lifelessly at Dark._

"_Riku come to me." Krad said as he held out his hand_

_Riku felt strange as she stared in to Dark's eyes and suddenly felt sad on the inside but would not let it show. "Why do I feel this way for a man I don't even know?" She asked herself. When she heard Krad call her she felt her body move on its own. Mio tried to hold onto her but when she felt Riku elbow mash into her gut she let go holding her stomach in pain as she ran up to Krad and grasped his hand._

"_As you can see her majesty is mine, I plan to keep it that way." Krad said as he took Riku into his arms._

"_Know all I need is your kingdom." Krad said as looked down at Darks ripped and bruised body._

_Dark only stared at Riku and saw how lost she looked when she stared at him. Reaching his hand out to her he called her. "Riku come back to me." He whispered_

_Riku felt her heart tug at his words and as her widened at what he said. She felt Krad grip her shoulders tightly. _

"_Come back home Riku, come back to your family, and come back to me." Dark said as he got up._

"_I … don't know you, so stay away from me." Riku said angry but hesitant. She saw Dark's pained expression and felt horrible. "Why does it feel as if my very soul is about to brake." She thought_

"_**The gift." A voice said inside her head**_

"_**Who is that?" Riku said in her head**_

_**It felt as if time stopped for a moment as she saw a beautiful woman in a Greek tunic glowing around a bright white light.**_

"_**Use the gift Riku and all will be right again." The woman said**_

"_**What gift, and who the hell are you?" Riku asked angrily**_

"_**I am Aphrodite goddess of love, this gift will save you and all that you love dearly." Aphrodite said.**_

"_**But Krad is the one I…" but she was cut off**_

"_**Is he truly the one you love my dear child or is it that man with the black wings." Aphrodite asked**_

"_**I'm confused, I feel as if I know him but I can't remember." Riku said as she placed both hand her head as if trying to think.**_

"_**Close your eyes and let it in my child, there is something calling you to him, let it in and you will see." Aphrodite said as she placed a hand on Riku's stomach. Riku placed her hand over Aphrodite's hand and felt warm. No sooner did she begin to feel warmer.**_

"_**Riku come back to me please." She heard a man's desperate voice. Riku closed her eyes and locked in on the voice. **_

"_**Dark…," she whispered as her eyes snapped open, "I'm coming!" She felt time speed up again. When she realized she was in Krad's arm she tried not to vomit.**_

"_Enough of this, its time I took over." Krad sneered as he began to glow a bright yellow blinding everyone._

"_This pathetic world is mine," Krad said as he began to chant an incantation. (Make one up in your head whatever I can't think of one at the moment.)_

_The sky started to thunder and lightning struck the ground ripping it open._

_As the ground started to shake and crack open Riku tried to move away from the splitting ground but part of the ground collapsed from under her."_

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she began to fall closing her eyes tightly waiting for the darkness to swallow her whole. Riku then felt something or someone grab a hold of her hand. Opening her eyes she saw Dark holding her hand._

"_Riku hold on." Dark said as he began to pull her over_

"_Dark" She whispered and then she remembered who she was and what was going on._

_Once Dark got her back over cliff, he helped her stand up and quickly hugged her._

"_Riku are you alright?" Dark asked as he stared into Riku's eyes_

_Riku couldn't utter a word as she stared into Darks eyes and saw how helpless he looked._

"_Riku you have to try and remember how much I love you." Dark said as he grasped her shoulders_

_Riku then placed a hand on Dark's cheek and gave him a smile._

"_What took you so long?" She smirked,_

_Dark looked at her with a shocked expression, but it was quickly replaced with a smile as he smashed his lips down onto hers. The kiss could only last for a few second due to the apocalyptic events going on around them._

"_I thought I lost you." Dark said as hugged her again_

"_You'll never lose me." Riku said, as she hugged him back._

"_It would seem that you've regained your memory, your majesty what a shame though I had some fun things I wanted to with you." Krad said as he looked down on the couple_

"_Not a chance in hell" Riku said _

"_Then I guess where going to have to rectify that then!" Krad shouted as he sent a lightning bolt toward them._

_Riku and Dark dodged the bolt but more where coming their way. _

"_We can't keep this up at this rate where going sunny side up if we don't do something." Riku said as she and Dark dodged another bolt. Riku then heard the scream of her sister and friends and noticed that a lightning bolt struck them and they were all knocked unconscious. _

"_Bastard!" Riku shouted up at Krad._

_Krad only chuckled as he sent another bolt towards them. Riku quickly noticed that this bolt was faster than the other ones. She knew she might not be able to avoid this one but just as she was about to jump out of the way she saw Dark jump in front of her and take the blow. _

"_Dark!" She screamed as she saw Dark fall to the ground._

"_Riku get out of here." Dark whispered_

"_I am not leaving you Dark, and you know that." Riku said as she cradled him_

"_You have to he's too strong." Dark whispered. Riku noticed that Dark took a pretty hard hit because his whole right arm was bleeding._

"_Come on Dark stay with me, you can't leave." Riku said with tears in her eyes_

"_I'm never going to leave you ever again." Dark said_

"_Dark" Riku whispered_

"_Don't cry anymore, I want to see you smile." Dark said as placed a hand her cheek. Riku tried to give Dark the best smile that she could but she could not stop the tears from falling._

_Riku then felt Dark go limp in her arms._

"_Dark come on stay with me please." Riku cried_

"_I'm still here just a little tired." Dark said_

"_Is that it Mousey, that can't be it, that was after all was too easy." Krad said as he sent another lightning bolt toward them. But it was deflected by what would appear to be an invisible barrier_

"_What!" Krad said in shock_

_Riku suddenly felt angry and couldn't control her fury. She noticed that she began to glow a bright ember light, soon her eyes where glowing orange._

_Dark suddenly felt hot but better. When he opened his eyes they widened at the sight of Riku glowing body. He felt her emit so much power that it began to rival his. He saw Riku get up and her glow brightne as she recited an incantation._

"**Light and Darkness**

_**Good and evil **_

_**Awaken thy inner demon**_

**Let fire burn a path along this mortal body**

**and release the true goddess in me.**

**Guard by the mother love and tranquility**

**Lend me thy power and strength to crush thy fool **

**Who tests the hand of the gods.**

**Awaken me goddess of light and Darkness!**

_Riku body began to glow a bright white but then glow and dark black when the light disappeared. Dark could not utter a single word for before him was an enchanting celestial being._

"_**I think it's about time you understood the meaning or hell hath no fury like woman scorned." Riku said as black and white wings sprouted from her back and took flight. She summand a dark energy ball and shot it toward him.**_

"How the hell could this happen_?" Krad screamed in pain as he was hit with the energy ball, he was sent hurdling toward the ground where left a huge crater._

_Riku landed a few feet away from the crater as she waited for Krad to make his move. She then saw a flashing light shoot toward her quickly put up her hand Riku placed up a barrier but the impact of light shattered the barrier sending her into the castle wall._

"_You are just as weak as Mousey." Krad sneered. When he went to move forward he felt his leg being tugged by something. Looking down he saw that vine had wrapped around his leg. He turned to look where Riku had crashed and saw her floating toward him._

"_**Foolish, boy if you think that you could honestly defeat me think again, for disturbing the gods they punish by trapping you hear amongst these walls and strip you of your powers so you harm no mortal anymore." Riku said as she held up her hand and it began to glow.**_

_Krad called for all his strength and shoot it at Riku. Riku used her own power to counter the attack but it was starting to overwellme her._

"_I have to do this I can't give up, my family and friends are counting on me." Riku thought to herself, she then felt someone wrap an arm around her waist. Looking next to her she saw Dark next to her raise his hand next to her and summon for his power._

"_I think it's time we finished this." Dark said as his power mixed with Riku. Riku could only smile at Dark and then focus on her power._

_Soon enough both Dark and Riku's power overwhelmed Krad's as he was sent crashing threw a couple of trees. Riku and Dark walked over to Krad as he lay on the forest floor injured._

"_Time to receive your punishment, Krad." Riku said as he held up her palm and Krad felt his power start to drain from his body._

"_If you honestly think I'd let you have my power you sadly mistaken." He said as her then pulled out a remote and pressed a red button. Dark and Riku got distracted when they heard a loud explosion coming from the castle when they looked at the castle it was beginning to fall apart. Yet when the glanced back at Krad was already gone from his spot._

"_Bastard." Riku hissed_

"_Now's not the time to go searching for him, we have to go back for the others." Dark said as they rushed to where their friends where. No sooner did the find everyone safe and decided to head back to the jet where they flew home._

_Once they reached back home the gang was escorted by the nurses and were getting their wounds treated._

_Dark and Riku headed to the master bedroom to relax from the days traumatic events. The couple was lying in bed and had their arms wrapped around each other. The room was quiet which was just what the need at the moment._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" Riku asked_

"_I'm fine; in fact I should be asking you that question" Dark said_

"_I'm okay, I'm just a little mad at the fact the Krad got away, I'm wondering what if he comes back." Riku said_

"_Right now that's not important, what's important is that you're back home and you're safe here in my arms." Dark said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Just as things where about to get hot and heavy a white light started to glow under Riku's shirt. The both looked at each other confused as to what was going on when. Riku saw that a necklace magically appeared and lifted itself out of Riku's shirt and floated in air. It was a heart shaped pendant. The pendant started to glow so bright that it blinded them._

"_What's going on" Dark said_

_When the light vanished in its place was none other than Aphrodite._

"_Aphrodite." Riku said in shock_

"_My dear child, you have found your gift." She said_

"_Gift?" Dark asked Confused, "Riku who is she and what is she talking about." _

"_I am Aphrodite goddess of love and tranquility, and the one who has gifted you dear child with the gift that represent the gods." Aphrodite said_

"_What is this thing anyway?" Riku asked as she fingered the pendant._

"_That is the pendant of Aphrodite," Aphrodite said, "That pendant is what helped you transform into the goddess of light and Darkness, the pendant is now a part of you and will gift you in many ways."_

"_What are you saying?" Dark asked_

"_By the order of god his and her majesty Dark and Riku Mousey are here by assigned of guardians of this world. Riku you will be our personal guardian who will be the gate keeper between the heavens of the gods and the mortal world. Where as you Dark will serve as her mentor, and protector." Aphrodite said_

"_Why me, why must I do this?" Riku asked_

"_Because the thing the binds you two together is what also makes you strong," Aphrodite said, "You will have to be stronger than you ever deemed yourself possible my child, for with great power come the greatest responsibility." Aphrodite said as she began to disappear._

"_What does she mean by the thing that binds us together?" Dark asked as he stood beside Riku_

_Riku turned to face him and gave him a heartwarming smile, as she took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. _

"_She means that besides our love for one another, there is something else that will bind us together." Riku said as she gazed in Darks topaz eyes. Dark caught on to the meaning in and in an instant he hugged her tightly and placed a long kiss on her lips._

"_I feel like the luckiest guy in the world." Dark said_

"_Of course, after all I believe you are going to become a perfect daddy." Riku said as she kissed him._

_**Present**_

When Dark was done with his story Riku began to remember what happened on that day.

"How could you be ashamed of that day? The best part of knowing about this is because it was the day that I find out that I was pregnant with Rena." Riku said

"That was only the good part about it Riku but almost losing you to Krad is something that I don't like to reminisce about." Dark said as he went and sat down on the couch.

"Dark I need to know these things in order to be myself again." Riku said

"Riku I want things to go back to the ways they use to be, but something that you had to go through is something I don't want you to relive over again. Dark said as pulled Riku down to sit next to him.

"If something happened to you or Rena I can't even imagine what I would do." Dark said as held her close.

Riku stared into Dark's eyes and saw how much love he had for her even when she is stuck in the current situation. _"I don't know why but I don't feel scared anymore, I'm fee no longer afraid to tell him I love him, I feel whole." _Riku thought to her self

"I love you, Dark" Riku whispered as she stared into Dark eyes.

Dark looked at her with a surprised expression but could see it in her eyes that she was no longer confused about what she loved any more. He saw that she loved him.

"I love you too my sacred maiden." Dark said as he placed a kiss on lips.

This kiss felt different from other times that she kissed Dark. It felt so much better, Riku began to get lost in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Darks neck and move her body closer. Dark noticed this and hugged her closer to him.

Running his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance Riku granted him. The kiss began to become more passionate step by step. No sooner where clothe being thrown on the floor as Dark kissed up Riku's neck, while Riku groaned in his ear.

They could not resist their bodies temptation for one another. For in no time Dark was inside her thrusting, while Riku dug her nails into his back. Screaming each others name in utter bliss as they climaxed. About half an hour later the couple was lying wrapped up in each other while lying on the floor.

"That was amazing." Dark said as he ran his hand up and down Riku's arms.

"I couldn't agree more, I guess it's easy for me know since I've already had sex with you before." Riku said as rested her head on Dark's chest.

Dark just dug his nose into her hair and relished in her sent of cinnamon spice.

"Dark where you my first?" Riku asked as she ran fingers down his chest

"Yep, and I was really happy that after a month of dating that you told me you where still a virgin." Dark said

"I guess." Riku said with a bit of humor in her voice. She then felt Dark roll her over onto her back where he gazzed above her.

"You guess, and pray tell my love what do you guess?" Dark said as he leaned down to place kisses up and down her neck.

Riku tried to ignore the sensation Dark was giving her. "I guess that's good because I wonder if was another guy would I probably end up with." Riku said with a hint of mischief.

"Then I would have to steal you away from him just as did with priceless art works." Dark said as he gazed into her eyes.

Riku placed a hand on his check and brought him down for a mind blowing kiss. After a few minutes of four play the couple was dressed and left the study where they headed up stairs to see Rena still in bed.

They then walked over to the bed a shook her awake for the day.

"Rena, wake up sweaty." Riku said

"Mommy, Daddy, where did you go?" Rena mumbled as she slow rose out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eye.

"Mommy and Daddy just went to go out and talk." Dark said

"Oh, ok." Rena said, she was to drowsy to care

"No, come on we got a big day a head." Dark said

"And that would be?" Riku asked

"Were going to see your parents" Dark said.

"My parents!" Riku said shocked.

* * *

to see riku's celestial out fit go to my profile and click the link 


	11. Meet the Parents

A/N: he every one I'm back in action sorry it has taken me a while to update but here I go again.

* * *

"My parent's" Riku stammered

"Is something wrong?" Dark asked , while Rena looked her mother with a confused expression

"Umm… it's nothing to worry about really." Riku said giving them a reassuring smile. _"I can't meet my parents especially my mother and if I know my mother she will no something is wrong with me immediately." _Riku thought

"Well if it's nothing, why don't we go head down for breakfast then get ready to head out ." Dark said as he walked over to the bed and lifted Rena out a flung her over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Rena just giggled at her dad as she told him to let her down. "Mommy come on let's go, let's go." Rena called. Riku followed the two of them has they headed down to the dinning area where breakfast was already greeting them.

"Good morning your majesties." said one of the maids

"Good morning… Éclair." said Rena as she sat in her seat and dug into her breakfast.

"So what would your majesty like this morning." Éclair said to Rena

"Umm. I'll have some tea and some toast." Riku said

"Coffee." Dark said

"Can I have orange juice and the blueberry pancakes that you made last time please?" Rena asked sweetly

"Why of course you majesty blueberry pancakes coming right up." said Éclair as she left the room

"So Dark is there any point of visiting my parents?" Riku asked

"We always make a routine visit to go see them Riku, and plus the had a surprise for Rena apparently when they last called." Dark said

"And pray tell when did they call?" Riku asked

"I spoke to them yesterday." Dark said as browsed through the newspaper

"Well that's just great." Riku said

Yet Dark caught on to the silent hint of sarcasim

"Is something wrong." Dark asked as he looked up from his newspaper as Éclair came in a set the tea in front of Riku and gave blueberry pancakes and orange and then placed the coffee mug in front of him.

"Not really." Riku said savoring the taste of the hot tea.

"These are really good Éclair, thank you." Rena voice was over heard

"Anytime your majesty." Éclair said as she bowed and left the room

"Rena, hurry up and eat now or else where going to be late seeing your grandparents." Riku said giving her a fake smile, she caught Dark eyes still lingering on her turning to face him.

"What?" she asked

"Riku is something bothering you?" Dark said

"I assure you Dark nothing is bothering me." Riku said

"I find that highly unlikely." Dark said as he continued to have a staring contest with Riku

"Rena, have Éclair take your pancakes to your room, your father and I have something to discuss." Riku said.

"Um… okay." Rena said grabbing her plate she left the room.

Once the door was closed Riku breathed out a heavy sigh.

"My mother has keen sense when it comes to knowing what's a miss with her daughters." Riku said

"Is that what your worried about, that your mother might find out about you lost memories." Dark said with a hint of humor.

"Not that she might Dark, the fact that she would find out." Riku said as she placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand in an unlady like manner, while letting our a sigh of dread.

"Riku you should not be stressing you self out about something such as that." Dark said

"Easy for you to say even as a little kid when me or Risa where in an uncomfortable predicament, when ever we where left in a room with her the atmosphere would shift and she would stair at us like a eagle watching over its prey, it nerve racking." Riku said with fear in her voice

"Don't worry Riku I'll be by your side with every step you take." Dark said as he stood from his chair and held out his hand for Riku to take.

Looking up at Dark she gave an unlady like snort at his words. "Yeah more like behind me every step of the way, are you telling you never felt threatened by my mothers gaze?" Riku asked

Dark was about to reply but held back at though of what Riku said, noticing his silent pause Riku gave out a slight laugh. "Just as I thought." Riku said as she stood up from her seat and left the room with Dark close on her heels.

"Hey Riku, hold up I'm not afraid of your mother." Dark called of to her

"What ever makes you feel better Dark." Riku mocked as she entered the master bedroom and headed for the closet to change.

"Your mother has always expressed her dislike for me, but is easily hidden, that's where I've always believed you to get you sharp tongue from." Dark said as he started to get ready

"Well, then if you don't like that then, you probably should have hooked up with Risa then you would have someone who resembles my father." Riku said as she put on her shoes.

"No, I prefer the sharp tongue, it's more of a challenge and I like putting it to good use. " Dark said as he came up behind Riku and wrapped his arms around Riku and placed a kiss on cheek.

Riku blushed at what Dark said. "just finish getting ready Dark before my mother finds another reasons to loath you." Riku said as exited out of the closet

"Like she doesn't already." Dark muttered to him self.

_2 hrs later_

The car pulled up to Riku's old home where they where greeted by her parents.

"Riku dear it is so good to see you." Rina said as she hugged her daughter

"Dark, it's been a while, still treating my daughter like a princess I hope." Riku's father Kai said

"More like a queen dad and Rena like a princess." Dark said as he shook Kai's hand

"It's good to see you too, mom." Riku said as she gave her mother a hug.

"Grandma!" Rena cried out happily

"Oh, look at my little princess, still cute as can be." Rina said as she gave her granddaughter a kiss on the check and a hug.

"Hey dad, miss me?" Riku said as she hugged her dad

"Of course princess, there's never a day that I don't." Kai said as he kissed his daughter check

"Grandpa don't forget about me." Rena said

"of course not, angel." Kai said as he twirled Rena around

"Dark, I see you came as well." Rina said sweet smile sarcastically.

At the sound of her sarcasm Riku turned her attention to that of Dark and her mother

"Rina, it's good to see you to." Dark gave a smile to her

Rina just sneered at Dark and escorted Rena inside along followed by Kai

"Did I detect a faint hint of sarcasm." Riku whispered as the followed behind

"Well, lets just say I was never the apple of your mothers eye." Dark said

"For some reason I not that surprised." Riku said

Everyone entered the den where tea was being set up.

After being seated Rina sent a maid to fetch Rena's gift.

"So Riku I'm assured everything is fine at home?" Rina asked as she stared at her daughter

Pretending to be more interested in the tea "Yes, everything is going well." Riku said as she sipped on her tea

"Certainly hope so after all, you father and I would assume left you in capable hands." Rina said as she glanced at Dark who held his up cup up to his lip but stop what he was about to drink to catch the glare Rina was sending him.

"I assure mother Riku, is in capable hands." Dark strained on the mother

"So you assume." Rina stated more than asked

Dark was about to replay when the maid miniature puppy towards the table.

"Mam, your gift." the maid handing it to Rina

"Well Rena since I remember last time you came her you admired our lovely Duchess," she indicated to the white puddle who was laing down elegantly by the fire place. "So, I thought I would get you one." Rina said

Rena face lit up like sun at the cute baby yorkie. "Thank you so much grandma you're the best" Rena said as she hugged her grandmother and picked up the puppy from her grandmother arms and went off to go play with it.

"Mother don't you think that's a little to much." Riku said as she watched Rena scurry of with the puppy

"Non sense dear, after all I told you when either you or your sister had children, that I would spoil them even when I'm on my death bed." Rina said

"So you have." Riku said as she gave out a sigh

"So Dark how are thing with the kingdom going?" Kai asked

"Thing's as of right now are running pretty smoothly sooner or later a bump will most likely appear." Dark said

"Let's just hope that it won't escalate into a bigger one." Kai said

Dark just nodded his head in agreement.

"So mom, dad, how have things been going?" Riku asked

"Well you father and I wanted to talk to you about some thing." Rina said as she looked into Riku's eye's

Riku felt as thought the atmosphere was changing into all to familiar atmosphere. Shrink back into her seat Riku tried to look less inconspicuous. But it would seems that Rina's motherly instincts where starting to kick in.

"Riku is something troubling you?" Rina asked

"No, mother n..nothing is troubling me." Riku said

"Oh really, I hope not after all you promised that we could spend some mother daughter bonding time." Rina said

Riku felt the all to familiar atmosphere focusing around her and her mother. Trying not look at her mother in the eye _"Don't look her in the eye, don't look her in the eye, don't look her in the eye!" Riku repeated over constantly over her mind _

Seeing Riku about the to crack Dark cut in. "So Rina you wanted to tell me and Riku something." Dark stated

Turning her attention away Riku momentarily. " Yes, we wanted to let you both know the your father and I decided to go on a trip around the world tomorrow.

"That sounds interesting." Dark said

"Yes, that's why I was hopping to leave the mansion in Riku's care until we get back, after all I can't seem to rely on Risa after what happened last time." Rina eying Riku,

Riku felt her mother eyes linger on her quickly turning her eyes toward the garden.

"Riku you remember right?" Rina said

"Wow, mom the garden is looking better every time I come here." Riku said

"Yes, I been spending a lo.. Hold on a moment." Rina said regain focus

Dark and Riku froze for a moment. "Riku is something wrong.?" Rina asked

"No mother, nothings wrong." Riku said avoiding her mother piercing gaze

"Well if nothings wrong then why won't you look me in the eye. Unless…" Rina dragged Riu and Dark stiffened

"Your not pregnant are you!." Rina busted out, Riku nearly fell out her chair and Dark nealy spat out his dink almost as if it tasted horrible giving of slight coughs along with Kai.

"Mother!" Riku bellowed

"What you act is if you've never been pregnant." Rina claimed

"It doesn't matter and for your information I am not pregnant not in the least." Riku huffed

"Well that's good." Rina said giving a sigh or relief.

Riku glanced over at Dark and saw his eye twitch at her mother's comment.

"If you could excuse us I would like to have a word with Riku for a moment." Dark said rising our his chair and taking Riku's hand they left the room. Entering a small library Dark locked the door.

"Your mother is driving me up a wall dear." Dark emphasized the dear part

"Well when mother dislikes someone she takes that dislike to her grave." Riku said

"Well at the rate she's going I'm about to do it for her." Dark sneered

Feeling bad for the way her mother acted. "Well I'm sorry for mother rude behavior." Riku said. Wrapping his arms around her neck Dark gave Riku a chaste kiss, but the kiss was starting to get a little more hot and heavy.

Stopping herself from taking this even further Riku broke away from the kiss. Pressing her forehead against his.

"You always find ways to make thing better." Dark said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Just then a knock was heard

"Riku dear, are you in there why in the world is the door locked…of dear." Rina voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Just then a sharp pain hit Riku and left her in an unconscious state. Slouching against Dark, Dark quickly grabbed a hold of her

"Not again, now is really not the time to for you to pass out on me honey." Dark said as he heard the sound of Rina trying to turn the lock.

"Damn, I really don't need this right know." Dark said as he laid Riku on the couch.

"Riku Usagi Harda open this door at once." Rina said banging on the door

"For god sake Rina it's Mousy, it's been Mousy for the last two years!" Dark hollered, _"This woman makes me lose my cool."_ dark thought

"For goodness sake Rina leave those two alone, their adults." Kai said to his wife

"Thank god Kai is the only sane one in this house." Dark muttered as he brushed away a strand of Riku's hair.

"I heard that!" Rina voice screamed threw the door. "Open this door, you ungrateful filth!" Rina screamed out.

* * *

A/n: it very common for the author to send our a message on how appreciative I am of you guys and I have to once again thank you all because I'm really happy that my fic has brought some amount of entertainment to you all. I'll try and keep posted so don't give up on me because once I start something I always finish it. 


	12. The Mother From Hell Part 1

A/N: I'm back and I'm inspire after a long writers block I finally have found what I wanted write for my 12th chapter I hope you all will enjoy this.

* * *

"Open this door this instant!" Rina voice was booming from the other side of the door

"For the love of god woman leave them alone." Kai voice could be heard over his wife constant banging on the door.

Dark was to busy trying to think of a plan on how to get out of this sticky situation, as he paced back and forth along the study, every once in a while he would glance at his unconscious wife who he had rested on the sofa.

"I just hope she wakes up soon ." Dark muttered to himself

"Open this door or will have it removed!" Rina voice blasted

"Give it a rest woman!" Dark hollered back

"I just hope she wakes up soon." Dark muttered to himself

_**3 years ago**_

_  
_

_The Harada family was situated inside a glass room that looked out on to the garden which faced the Azumano bay which was covered in snow that constantly was falling that was giving them a winter wonder land effect._

_"So I expect to see you girls here on Christmas Eve tomorrow." Rina said as she took a sip of her tea_

_"Oh.. Great there goes my plans with Dark." Riku thought _

_"Of course mom how could we miss out on that Harada annual Christmas Eve party that consists of father business associates and etc, etc." Riku said giving out a sigh_

_" I for one am looking forward to it, for it will be the first Christmas Eve that Satoshi and I will have spent together since we've been married." Risa said dreamily_

_"That's the spirit Risa,." Kai said, " But Riku I thought you were going to bring your boyfriend with you to the event?" Kai asked_

_"I haven't even asked him yet dad but knowing Dark he'd probably be busy like he is most of the time." Riku said_

_"I don't understand why your still in a relationship with this man, who doesn't seem to show any recognition of you in anyway, why don't you let mommy set you up with a nice young bachelor." Rina said _

_"Not this again mother you and dad haven't even meet Dark at all yet and you already want me to leave him." Riku said _

_"Well do you expect sweetie, I just don't think that dating an x-thief who is trying to restore an ancient Azumano monarchy is a great person to be with, it seems like his goals will most likely to go up in smoke," Rina said, " Don't you agree Kai?"_

_"Don't drag me into this, this has nothing to do with me." Kai said as took a bite of his sandwich _

_Rina just huffed at her husband._

_"Kai be reasonable." Rina whined_

_"Rina we have raised our daughters to be intelligent girls, I have complete faith in them ,when it comes to choosing a potential suitor." Kai said_

_"Thank you daddy for having so much faith in me unlike some people I know." Riku said as she blew a kiss to her father and glared her mother._

_"Well don't forget sweetie I carried you and sister for 9 months trust me when I say I know what's best for you." Rina said as she drank more of her tea. _

_Riku was about to reply back to her mothers statement but was cut of by Risa._

_"Mother I think you should give Dark a chance, Riku and Dark are really good together and they care for each other , I think you shouldn't judge a book by it cover just yet." Risa said_

_Rina pondered what her daughter said for a moment and glanced over at Riku who just gave her a do what you want type of look._

_"Fine I'll give this Dark a chance to impress me tomorrow." Rina said_

_Riku could have sworn she heard wrong._

_"Come again?" Riku asked_

_"I said I will give Dark a chance to impress me." Rina said irritated at Riku behavior _

_"For minute I thought I heard wrong ." Riku said_

_"Well if you keep this up I might just changed my mind." Rina said_

_"Don't worry mom you and Dark should be come good friends." Riku said_

_"Don't push you luck." Rina said sarcastically _

_Kai listened carefully to what was being said. "This is going to be one hell of Christmas Eve… memo to self make sure the maids hide any deadly objects away from my wife." he thought as he let of a sigh_

_"Is something wrong Kai." Rina asked as she glanced over at her husband_

_"Oh, nothing." Kai said as everyone resumed to enjoying their meal_

**_At a pent house in Azumano square_**

_Riku was in the kitchen setting up dinner._

_"Ok chicken, dinner rolls, steamed veggies, mashed potatoes, pasta, Champaign, romantic scented candles, smooth jazz music, hope fully he will buy this, now all I need is…" Riku's thoughts where cut of by the sound of the main door to the pent house being closed and foots steps coming closer to the dinning room_

_"Riku?" a rich voice reached her ears_

_Releasing the breath that she was didn't know she was holding, she turned around and gave a heart warming smile to the man dressed in black_

_"Welcome home Dark." Riku said _

_"What is all this did miss out on an important date." Dark said as he walked over to her and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed her on the lips._

_"No you didn't silly, I was just in the mood to cook, and if you ever forget any important dates I will kill you in your sleep." Riku said as she dragged over Dark to his seat while Dark just laughed nervously at the thought of Riku doing something so sinister._

_"Are sure thats all your in the mood for because I smell a sweet smell of those therapeutic candles you buy and some soft jazz if didn't know any better I would say you wanted me to keep you up a little later to night." Dark said with a koi smile_

_Riku just blushed at what Dark said. "Is there ever a day where anything that comes out your mouth is not perverted. Riku said_

_"Yes, there are times but when it's just you and me no." Dark said with a grin on his face._

_After a while there was no conversation, for both where deeply conversed in how good the food tasted when Riku brought up ….._

_"Oh, yeah by the way I went to visit my parent for lunch today." Riku said as they began eating_

_Dark immediately stopped what he was doing. "Oh," he replied intrigued_

_"Yeah, we had a lovely conversation about things were going to do tomorrow." Riku said_

_"Were meaning you and your family, right? Dark asked placing his knife and fork down and rested his elbows on the table and placed his head on his entwined fingers._

_"In a way, with the addition of some people." Riku said nervously glancing away from him_

_"Well that's seems nice but by the looks of it you didn't tell your mother we had plans tomorrow, and it would seem that your up to something, so why don't you just cut to the chase and tell me what you planned." Dark said curiously _

_"Why do have to suspect that I planned something?" Riku said with a mocking voice of hurt in it_

_"Because you my dear love to plan things with out my consent, and your plans normally involve me doing something so what do I have to do tomorrow since or plans for Christmas Eve has so far flew of the window." Dark said_

_"Well…since you asked , It's been a tradition at the Harada house to throw and annual party on Christmas Eve and on New Years, and as always my mother is the one planning the event. So any way I told you so far how my mother feels about our relationship." Riku said with a slight bit of nervous laughter._

_"The fact the your mother thinks that our relationship is a waste of time… due tell, but get to the point." Dark said with an annoying twitch in his eye._

_"Well my mother asked or better yet stated that Risa and I where going to attend, well Risa thought it be a good idea for you and my mother to bond, so you pretty much guess the rest." Riku said avoiding Dark glaring eyes_

_"Riku, don't tell me you told them I was coming?" Dark asked with venom in his voice_

_"Well…" Riku dragged on, if she Dark eyes could kill she'd be six feet under_

_"Oh, come on Riku we tried to set up bonding time between your mother and I before and it never worked, she didn't even want to see me." Dark said in frustration_

_"Well she agreed to meet with you at the party tomorrow so this should be a great way for you two to settle you differences and get along." Riku said with a nervous smile_

_"Some how I feel that this is just going to blow up in my face." Dark said irritated_

_"So you going to come right, because if you don't go with me my mother is most likely going to try and set me up with one of my dads senior partners sons or grandsons, and I know that you don't want that to happen." Riku is with a mischief leaning forward in her seat._

_"Well, unless you plan of leaving me for one of out them no I don't want that to happen, other then that I should not have anything to worry about." Dark said taking a sip of his wine_

_"Some boyfriend you turned out to be." Riku huffed as she shrunk back into her seat._

_Dark just smirked at Riku and rested his glass down._

_"Don't worry I'll go, and as for any of those bachelors your mom wants you to hook up with I will start my own vendetta, if they decide to try anything." Dark_

_Riku smiled at Dark and got up of her seat and walked over to him and sat down in his lap she then wrapped her arms around him gave him a passionate kiss._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way." Riku said with a smirk_

_Dark smiled and kissed her again. "Good I'm glad you see it my way." he said_

**_The Next Day Christmas Eve_**

_"Riku hurry up were going to be late." Dark said as he glanced at his watch_

_"I'm coming, give me a minute!" Riku hollered from the bathroom_

_Dark walked out into the living room and stood facing the window and looked out into the city night that was covered in snow._

_After a few minutes he heard the should of heels walking in to the living room. When looked at Riku's reflection threw the window he was blown away. He turned to face her and let his eyes wander up and down her body._

_Riku was wearing a short beige chiffon dress whit a ruffled bodes and a shredded end , and a sown flower patter on the mid section. _

_Riku felt Dark hungry gaze on her and shifted uncomfortably _

_"Do I look okay?" Riku asked with a blush on her face_

_"You look…. Wow." Was the only thing Dark could manage to say _

_"Thank you for your wise choice of words." Riku said as she grabbed her coat from of the coach._

_Dark grabbed his and followed Riku out to where a nice Rolls Royce was waiting for them. _

_"By the way nice legs." Dark said with a sly smile on his face_

_"Sorry sweetie not to night." Riku said a smile, Dark just pouted at her._

**_At the Harada Estate_**

_Once the car pulled up to the estate the scoffer opened the door for them, Dark exited out the car first and held out his hand for Riku to take. _

_Once out of the car they where escorted into the estate and led to a waiting room where the meet with Satoshi and Risa._

_"Risa you look beautiful." Riku said as she hugged her sister ._

_Risa was wearing a knee-length taffeta soft A-line dress with deep plunge halter neckline, heavily beaded bodice with printed midriff. _

_"Thank you, you do too." Risa said and released her sister to hug Dark while her sister greeted Satoshi_

_"So is Mio and Daisuke here yet?" Riku asked_

_"I honestly doubt it but you now Daisuke is always running late." Risa said_

_"Good point." Riku said. After a few minutes they heard the door open and looked over to see Kai step in._

_"Daddy?" Risa and Riku said confused_

_"Ah.. If it isn't my angles, it's good to see you, ah Satoshi good to see you as well," Kai said with a smile, he then caught the figure of another man in the room. "Oh… and you must be Dark, Riku has told me so much about you it nice to have finally met you." Kai shook Dark's hand_

_"It's nice to meet you as well Riku has also told me so much about you as well." Dark said shaking his hand._

_" Sorry to break up the moment but you two, but dad what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be with mom." Riku asked_

_"Normally I am but your mother is in one of her moods right now and so far she already made 6 of or waiters cry." Kai said heaving out a dreadful sigh_

_"It can't be that bad, maybe your just exaggerating a little to much." Risa said_

_Just then they heard a loud bang_

_"I said I wanted them to serve the cheese squares and croquets not the miniature sandwiches and pastries you fool, can't you get one thing right I put complete faith in you when people said you where best in town but so far I can see your nothing but a bunch of idiots!" screamed a voice while in the background you could hear the sound of someone sobbing then running away._

_"Ah…. Sorry I take that back she made 7 of them cry." Kai said as he sat down on one of lounge chairs._

_Just then to the door slammed open and in walked the mother from hell. Every one besides Kai who look dreamlessly out the window tensed when they saw Rina stomp into the room._

_But just like a flash Rina face turned into a happy smile at the site of her daughters. _

_"Oh…. There are my lovely daughter who are both looking as beautiful as ever." Rina chimed as she went _

_to hug her daughter._

_"You look great mom." Riku and Risa said _

_"Why thank your girl" Rina said. Rina was wearing a sleeveless taffeta soft A-line gown with deep plunge neckline, beaded Empire waistline, ruched midriff, uniquely beaded shoulder trap transitions into modified racer back, skirt features back cascading illusion ruffles. Shown in Light Gold color._

_In the back Dark and Satoshi where in background still tense from Rina's out burst._

_"Man… she scares the crap out of me." Dark said_

_"Same here." Satoshi said_

_They glanced over at Kai who turned toward them when felt them looking at him and just shrugged._

_"It's a living." Kai said_

_Dark and Satoshi gave out a nervous laugh._

_"Oh there is my lovely son-in- law." Rina chimed as she walked over to Satoshi and gave him a hug_

_"It's good to see you Rina, you look lovely the evening." Satoshi said_

_"Oww…Satoshi stop your making me blush, it still seems that I left my daughter in great hands." Rina said as she gave him a hug._

_There was a slight cough in the background that broke up the moment between Satoshi and Rina. Glancing up Rina stated at oldest daughter who had her arm linked to a tall young man with dark purple hair and topaz eye. _

_"Mother I would like you to meet my boyfriend Dark, Dark this is my mother Rina Harada." Riku said motioning to her mother._

_Dark gave a slight bow to show respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Harada." he said_

_Rina just stood there looking down at him feeling Kai nudge her a little _

_"Oh.. the same." Rina said with a small hint of dread. After a while their was a long silent pause between the two._

_"Umm… So mother have all the guest arrived yet." Risa said. After feeling some tension in the room_

_Turning away from Dark Rina smiled at Risa. "Yes, they have that's why I came to get you it's time make our dramatic entrance," Rina said with cheer "So lets go." Rina grabbed hold of Kai's arms and the two left the room followed by Risa and Satoshi then Dark and Riku._

_"She hates me." Dark whispered to Riku as the followed everyone down the hallway_

_"No, she doesn't, she's just doesn't have a lot to say." Riku said _

_"Yeah, I bet she think of ways to get rid of me right now as we speak." Dark said_

_"Let, Just try and make best of this night okay." Riku stated more than asked_

_"Fine." Dark said,_

_No sooner did they all reach the main entrance door to ballroom_

_"Okay Riku and Derk will go first." Rina said_

_"It's Dark." Dark replied_

_"Of course it is." Rina said giving him a sweet smile then gave directions to Satoshi and Risa. Dark turned towards Kai who gave him that I'm sorry look then he glanced over at Riku who gave him an apologetic smile and a kiss on the cheek._

_The doors opened and Riku and Dark where the first once out as the announce said their names well Riku's name anyway he just ended up calling Dark, Dirt instead. Every laughed at error in his name. Dark and Riku falsely laughed along with them as the waved at everyone as the descended down the stairs. _

_Once they reached down the main floor the announce announced Satoshi and Risa._

_"Introducing our lovely host and hostess of this evening Mr. Kai and Mrs. Rina Harada. _

_Everyone clapped as Kai and Rina entered and stopped at the top of the stair case. Kai held Rina hand and kissed it motioned her forward. _

_Rina took the mike from the announcer and looked all the people in the crowd._

_"Good evening every, I thank you for coming and joining us this Christmas Eve, I must say planning this even was not easy," She said with a hint of distress causing most of the guest to laugh "But looking at it from up here I now see what a success it has become, and having you all here makes it even better, I would love to take both of my lovely daughter for escaping from their busy schedules to be with us tonight, and I would like to take my loving husband for helping with such an event." Rina said as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Kai's lips. Everyone awed at the lovely couple._

_"With that said, enjoy this wonderful evening." Rina said as she handed the microphone back to the announce and walked with Kai down the stairs._

_Everyone went back to conversing with others and dancing when the music started up again._

_"Risa, Riku," a high cheery voice was herd_

_Riku and Risa turned in the direction they heard the voice._

_"Mio." Risa said happily, as the young women wearing a navy silk charmeuse and silk chiffon dress._

_"You made it." Riku said as she hugged her friend_

_"Oh course I was gonna make it hun, but I would have been late if Sherlock over here hadn't forgot the address for place." Mio said as she motioned toward Daisuke who was talking to Dark and Satoshi._

_"Well once things for sure Mio, you keep him on his toes." Risa said_

_"I know, that man would be useless with out me." Mio said with pride._

_Riku and Risa just giggled at Mio who laughed along with them. _

_"Risa, Riku sweetie there your are, oh Mio it's good to see you again." Rina said as she walked over to her daughter followed by three people and hugged Mio."_

_"Mrs. Harada it's good to see you." Mio said _

_"Oh.. Mio how many times have I told you not to call me Mrs. Harada." Rina said_

_"I think about a dozen times." Mio said with humor _

_"Oh… well any way I wanted to introduce you all to one of your fathers closest friends Raiku, and Ayame and this is there son Kaito." Rina said as she emphasized on the son part while glancing at Riku._

_Riku wanted to roll her eyes "For the love of god." Riku thought as she greeted them._

_"It's nice to meet you." Mio, Riku, and Risa said_

_"It's nice to meet you to, I haven't seen you girls since your where baby's, but you grown up to be to lovely young ladies." Raiku said_

_"Arigato." Risa and Riku said_

_"Why so polite, Rina what lovely young ladies you have indeed." Ayame said _

_"Yes they are, oh Kaito why don't you tell Riku that you had attended the same college with her." Rina said_

_"Mother, don't pressure the poor man." Riku hissed_

_"No, it okay, I don't mind I actually had you in a couple of my classes while we where college but we never had the chance to talk." Kaito said giving Riku a lovely smile._

_"Well now's you chance to talk, and get to know each other." Rina said_

_"That would be a great idea mother you should also see if your could find Dark, he really wanted to bond with you." Riku said while glaring at her mother_

_" Oh, Riku dear, don't bother the poor boy can't you see he's trying to enjoy himself." Rina said while glaring back at her daughter._

_"No..no I insist let me get him, Dark." Riku called out to him. Dark stopped talking and glanced over at Riku seeing her with Rina and a bunch of other people excusing him from the boys he walked over to Riku._

_"You rang mademoiselle." Dark said_

_"Dark I would like you to meet my fathers closest friend Raiku, and Ayame, and their son Kaito, everyonce I'd like you to meet Dark my boyfriend." Riku said while staring at her mother while she emphasized the boyfriend part._

_"It is such a pleasure to be bestowed upon such beautiful ladies." Dark said as grasped Ayames hand placed a light kiss on it._

_"My what a gentlemen you Riku dear." Ayame said blushing lightly _

_"Why thank you not many people are appreciative of that." Riku said as she wrapped her arm around Darks waste._

_"Well Riku shouldn't you and Kaito head out and talk or something." Rina said with and edgy voice_

_"Of course, Dark should keep you company mom you both have so much in common." Riku said she felt Dark stiffen_

_"I do?" Dark said put felt Riku slam her heel on his foot trying not scream in pain his eyes water a bit. "Oh that's right come on Mrs. Harada we should have so much fun. _

_Mio leaned over to Risa "This has got to be good." Mio whispered _

_Risa just let out a sigh. "Yeah, but I doubt it will end well." Risa said_

_"You and us both." said Raiku, and Ayame said as the watched Riku and Risa go at it._

_"My money is on your mother though." Ayame said holding up 20 dollars_

_"What a lovely wager lets see how far this goes." Mio said taking the money then stuffing it in her top._

**TBC**_  
_

* * *

**A/N:** I did it I wrote another chapter but don't expect another chapter real soon I can't think of ideas fast enough for me to write more chapters. The ideas come up when ever they want to.**P.S.**

If you want to look at the dresses like I always say check out my profile


	13. The Mother From Hell Part 2

a/n: Sorry it took me so long but I finally have inspiration to write another chapter.

* * *

"Come on Riku if there wasn't a better time for you to faint on me now would be the time." Dark said sarcastically as he tried shaking Riku awake for the hundredth. Rina had seized banging on the door about 10 minutes ago and was now on a hunt to find the keys to unlock the door.

"Riku… honey, wake up you can't leave me alone here with your mother, wake up." Dark hissed as tried to wake his wife

_**Riku's memories**_

_"You guys are horrible how can you bet on them." Riku said throwing her friends a scowl_

_"Listen sweetie chances that your mom and Dark coming out as buddies a slimmer than a fat man turning down a hot fat glazed donut." Mio said every one eyed Mio at her wired saying but let it go. _

_"You guys have such little faith, just look at them talking together, see… they seem quiet civilized." Riku said as motioned to her mother and Dark who where of to the side._

_"I think you need to get your eyes check because mom just stepped on Dark's foot." Risa pointed out as they watched Rina repeatedly jam her 4 inch stiletto heel down on dark foot. _

_"Told ya Rina was gonna win," Ayame said holding out her hand. "Now cough it up." Mio grumbled in despair as she handed double to amount of what Ayame had bet. _

_"You guys are unbelievable." Riku hissed as she decided to take matters into her own hands as she stormed off to the feuding duo. _

_with Rina & Dark_

_"I don't see what my daughter could find interesting about a petty thief." Rina hissed out "I don't know why you have it in for me, I've never caused any harm toward Riku." Dark hissed back moving his foot out of the way from Rina stabbing him again with her pointed heel. "But I can see where she gets her anger from." _

_Just as Rina was about to reply to Dark comment "Both of you knock it off." Riku's voice hissed out. They both shuttered at the iciness of her voice. "I just don't understand you… could've of hand a nice boy but you choose…" Rina said letting her eye rove over Dark's figure than spat. "this." as though it was a bad taste in her mouth. "Mother, Dark is very special to me and I won't forgive you if you try and separate us, all I want from you is to accept Dark just as you accept Satoshi when he's with Risa." Riku said "I don't' see why I have to, Satoshi is such a good man after all he spent most of his time seeing that you make it behind bars." Rina said, " But you probably placed some spell on him or something because that man has given up on your capture… it's a shame I was actually looking forward to your imprisonment." _

_"Well take a number and wait in line lady your not the only one." Dark said. "Okay both of you stop it, as a matter of fact I hope your happy with each other cause I'm out of here." Riku said as she stormed off ignoring them as they tried to call her back. _

_Riku spent the majority of the party avoiding both her mother and Dark at any cost. "You know your going to have to talk to them eventually." came a voice from beside Riku. She was standing at the refreshment table sipping on a glass of white wine. She turned in the direction of the speaker and saw that it was Kai who picked up an hors d'oeuvres from one of the passing trays. "But I'm so mad at them daddy I can't believe they would act this way." Riku said "You mean like the way your acting now." He said as Riku stopped from taking a sip of her wine and glanced at her father. "I don't see how thats relevant." She said. "Oh, really you mean by getting angry at them and by completely avoiding them your not doing exactly what their doing to each other." He said eyeing his oldest daughter. Riku was silent for a while and heaved out a heavy sigh. "Well when you put it like that,… but daddy what am I suppose to do?" Riku asked "Well, you do nothing you'll have to give it time they'll come around when their ready you'll just have to be patient." Kai said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank's daddy I hope your right." Riku said _

_"Hey Riku, I've been looking all over the place for you." Daisuke said as he approached the two Harada's. "Hey Daisuke aren't you suppose to be with Mio?" Riku questioned as she look around to see if she could spot her. "She and Risa went after your mother." Daisuke said "My mother… why would they be after her?" Riku questioned. _

_"Oh they say her drowning down a whole bottle of patron so they went to stop her." Daisuke said sheepishly. "Well then that's my cue, why don't you to go dance or something this is a party after all you guys should be having fun not watching out for us old people." Kai said pushing his daughter slightly toward Daisuke. "But dad what about mo.." Riku didn't finish before Kai cut her of. "Oh don't worry about her just let me handle it you two go on." Kai said as excused himself to go find his wife. _

_"This is not how I thought the night would go." Riku grumbled. "Well then I guess where going to have to make our own paths tonight," Daisuke said as he held out his hand "Now Ms. Harada do mind if I have this dance?" _

_"Won't Mio be offended to see you dancing with me?" Riku asked, "I doubt she'd mind," Daisuke said as he began to lead Riku over to the dance floor. "But I'm surprised that your not with Dark, he was looking for you, I'm surprised he hasn't found you since your not with him." _

_"Don't be, it's not like I was gonna talk to him anyway." Riku said as they started dancing to the soft jazz. "It can't be that ba….." He trailed but saw the way Riku was eyeing him. "Okay so its that bad huh." _

_"I just don't know what to do I just wanted my mother and Dark to be on good terms but all that it seemed to do was cause a re-inaction of world II." Riku said heaving out a sigh. "Well all good things come in good time so it would be best to be patient." Daisuke said, as Riku just nodded in understanding. _

_When the dance was over Riku excused her self and headed outside to the balcony that over looked the ocean that reflected the midnight blue sky and the luminescent moon and shining stars. _

_"You know you'll catch a cold if you stand out her for to long." Came a husky voice whispering into her ear. Riku stiffened but then relaxed at sudden but familiar felling of warmth that surrounded her. She closed her eyes and took in his cologne and smiled. "Well when you stand next to me like that I can't help but feel warm." she said as turned around and opened her eyes to stare in to his deep topaz ones. The couple just held each others gaze as the got lost into each others souls. "God your beautiful." he said as moved his hand to caress her cheek. "Well you look good enough to eat." Riku said as she leaned into his touch. "Good enough to eat huh?" he said as he let a grin play across his lips. "Then maybe…" But was cut of by Riku's sudden scowl. "Isn't there a time when you don't think about sex Dark, I mean honestly." Riku said heaving out a sigh. Dark just chuckled as he pulled her into his embrace. "What can I say, I can't really help myself when it comes to you." He said as he placed a light kiss on the top of her head. _

_"Dark, I'm sorry I had to drag you to this, I didn't expect my mother to be like…. To be like…. Well to be like that." Rikus said she looked up from his embrace and gave him an apologetic look. "Hey now it's ok, what really matters to me most is not your mother or anybody else but you Riku." Dark said "But if there is ever suppose to be anything more than this between us, I just wanted every body to accept us especially my parents." Riku said as she let tears fall down her cheeks, only to have Dark brush them away._

_"Well, we have all the time in the world for that Riku, I'll do anything in my power for you." Dark said as he leaned down and let his lips brush against hers. The kiss would have gone farther if it wasn't for the slight coughing coming close by them. The pair turn to see who had interrupted them only to see. Rina standing their with Kai next to her. "Mom…. Dad?" Riku looked at them with a questing look. "Riku your mother has something to say to Dark, don't you dear." Kai said as he placed his hand on Rina's back and nudged her forward. Giving her husband a disgruntled look Rina slowly walked over to the pair that was so wrapped up into each other. _

_"I want to apologize for my behavior as of tonight that is all." Rina said as she made her move to leave. "Rina." Kai said in warning tone. "Oh, alright," Rina said as she faced the anticipating pair. "I don't know what my daughter sees in you, young man but I notice that you make her happy beyond my capability and for that I am grateful. All I know is that it doesn't matter what I say or do Riku will still return to your side, and I will have to learn to accept that." _

_"Mrs. Harada I don't know what to say…" Dark started but was cut off. "Oh don't get mushy with me boy, I'll tolerate you for know, but that still doesn't mean that I like you." she said as she turned around and walked over to Kai who smiled at her for accomplishment. _

_"Mrs. Harada." Dark called out. Stopping both Kai and Rina, Rina glanced over her shoulder at Dark. "I want to say I'm sorry for my behavior as well, I love your daughter and will continue to love her with every fiber of my being, but I mostly want to thank you I will not disappoint you." Dark said "See to it that you don't." Was the last thing she said as she and Kai retuned to the party. _

_"Wow." was the only thing Riku could say. "Well, hey it's a start" Dark said smiling at Riku's shocked expression. _

_**end memory**_

"I found it, now when I open this door, I'll wring you neck you little weasel!" Rina said as she jammed the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. Just as she was about to open in the door it was forced shut,

"How dare he try to take over my house." Rina hissed as she back up from the door. "Honey don't you think your over reacting just a bit." Kai said as he stud in front of the door. "Kai if you don't move out of the way, I'll kick you and that door down together." She said as her eye light up with flaming determination and pure anger. "Uh… Right." Kai said hesitantly inching away from the door. "Your on your own kid." was his last reply as his wife sprinted to the door. "I'll show you what months of karate has taught me….Harada kick!" Rina cried out as she kicked down the door.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch." Rina hissed as she stood where the door was. "Come out you coward." Rina said not even paying attention to Riku who bang to shift back and forth on the couch. "Um…. Honey I think your standing… on him." Kai said as he pointed down to where the door know rested under Rina shoes. Rina glanced down to see underneath the door was only Darks visible hands that where stretched out.

"Honey… I think you killed him." Kai said once they removed they door off of him and then he started to poking him to see if there was any movement. "If he's dead we can give him a proper burial," Rina said as she knelt over Dark's form. "Kai go start a fire." Kai laughed hesitantly at Rina not really knowing if she was serious or not _"but then again this Rina where talking about." he thought as he watched his wife start smack his son-in-law awake. _

"_Wake up you bastard, I'm not done with you yet." Rina hissed as she continued to smack around Dark's unconscious form. Neither of them paid attention to sound of tiny footsteps coming down the corridor or the groaning sound of sleeping beauty of the coach until it was to late. _

"_Grandma, Grandma, I finally named her Mokon….Grandma what are you doing to daddy." came the voice of the toddler. At the same time her highness had groggily raised her self up of the couch in a sitting position and rubbed her unfocused eyes and widened them in shock once she saw what was going on before her. "Mother what are you dong!" Riku shouted._

_At that Rina bitch slaps seized as she glanced surprisingly between her daughter and granddaughter. Quickly as though she grasped a hot plate did Rina release her hold on Dark. Dark groaned in pain and agony when he hit the tiled floor with a thud. "Oh dear, Rena well you see…" she raked her brain for an answer only to have Kai save her. "Your grandma was playing a game with daddy and he lost," Kai said as he moved to his grandchild "Now let's go play with… what did you name your puppy?" _

"_I named her Mokona grandpa." Rena said as she let her grandpa pick her up and head back outside. Rina watched her husband leave with their grandchild before facing off with her own offspring. "Riku, I though you were in trouble, I came to check on but the door was locked and when I asked this bug over here," she motioned to her foot over to Darks for who began to get up only to hiss out in pain when her foot stepped on his hand. "but he wouldn't let me in I thought something happen to you, dear, if you were just gonna take a nap you could have said so you nearly shortened your mothers life." _

"_That's an under statement" Dark muttered once he finally was able stand up and shake out the pain in his hand, only to have to grab his foot in agony as he swore when Rina foot smashed down on his foot. _

"_Having fun mother?" Riku said eyeing her mom. "Ye…I mean I don't know what your talking about dear, I swore I heard a nasty little insect." Rina said in her sugar coated voice._

"_I'll show you insect you old.."Dark was cut off by Riku's scowl and settled for a glaring at Rina's smug impression. "You two are unbelievable." Riku said as she rose up from the couch and headed out to the door only to stop. "What happened to the door?" Riku asked noticing the door longer it's hinges but on the floor. She glanced over at Dark who was glaring at her mother who had on a koi smile. "Let me guess Harada kick." Riku said._

"_The one and only." Rina said as she moved past Riku and down the hallway till she was no longer insight. "Are you okay? Riku asked as watched Dark limp over to her. "Yeah, I'm just peachy." he said sarcastically. "Well you can't say you didn't see this coming." Riku said as she helped Dark down the hallway. "Yeah, I can't really say that I saw that coming but neither did I see the door." he said eyeing his wife as he glared at her when he saw the amusement pass through her eyes and her lips begin to twitch upward. _

"_I guess, I owe you one… if mom found out what really happened, I pretty sure she'd skewer you alive." Risa said as she watched Dark flinch as he pictured himself being churned and roasted over an open flame as Rina cackled like the witch he thought she was. "How about I give you a nice massage when we get home?" Riku suggested. "That'll do for now but that won't be enough I'll think up the rest for your punishment later." Dark said while Riku rolled her eyes. _

_Dark and Riku finally managed to reach the living room where Rina, Kai where at watching Rena teach her new pet a trick. Riku carefully eased Dark down onto the couch so he could rest his sore muscles. Spotting her parents Rena ran over to her mother and father and began tugging on both their hands. "Mommy, Daddy, look what I taught Mokona." Rena said as she called over to the tiny ball of fur who yipped happily and scampered over to it's master. "Mokona?" Riku questioned looking down at the tiny creature who glanced up at her with it cute chocolaty brown eyes. "Yeah, that's what I named it do you like it daddy?" Rena said turning her attention to her father who had his eyes closed and head lolled back on the couch, only to feel Riku lightly gab him in side did he relies that his daughter was asking me. "What, sweetheart?" He asked as he noticed the glimmer in his daughters eyes dim at the fact that he wasn't paying attention to her. "Daddy, I said I named her Mokona." Rena said in while pouting at her father for his negligence. "Mokona that's pretty cute." Dark said watching as how the spark shot back up into his daughter eyes. "Yeah, but look, look what I taught her," Rena said as she turned to dog but glanced back to see if she got her parents attention ,once she saw that all eyes where on her she turned to her new companion. "Mokona roll over." she said moving her finger in a circular motion in which the puppy followed for it rolled over then sprung back on all for yipping happily._

"_That's great sweetie, you doing a great job." Riku said as she leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, good job angel." Dark said making Rena smile wider even more. _

"_You two are gonna have quite a hand full now." Kai said watching his granddaughter play with the pup. "Yeah well that's nothing we can't handle." Riku said eyeing her mother. "So, Riku I'm expecting you to take good care of the house while were gone, fill free to stay here until you get rid of that bug problem." Rina said sweetly while glancing over at Dark who's eyebrow twitched in irritation._

"_Eww…. We have a bug problem." Rena said eyeing her mother and father. "No…. sweetie we don't have a bug problem." Riku said as she glanced over at Dark who bangs were covering his eyes so you would see is hurt at his daughter words. "Then why did grandma say we have a bug problem?" Rena asked not paying to her dads flinches or her grandmother laughter. "Well… you see….w…w…why don't you ask grandma." Riku said since she couldn't come up with a good response_

_Rena turned to look at her grandmother and beckoned her over. "Well you see sweetie there's this nasty little bug inside your mommy's room but mommy won't kill it." Rina said sweetly "Mother." Riku said in disbelief at the lies she was feeding Rena and it wasn't helping the Dark was starting shrink back into the sheet. _

"_What… she needs to know the truth." Rina said with a koi voice. Kai just shook his head at his wife's jab's at Dark at least he was taking it like a man. "Mommy why won't you get rid of the bug, at least daddy should kill it." Rena said. " Well honey, mommy loves this bug." Riku said as she leaned over a kissed Dark on the cheek obviously his pride was restored because he sat up straight again full of confidence. "You love the bug more than daddy?" Rena said eye watering at the thought of her mother no longer loving her dad. "No sweetie I don't love the bug more that daddy I love the bug just as much as daddy." Riku said. _

"_Does the bug love mommy as much as daddy does?" Rena asked at this Dark decided to answer. "Yeah, the bug loves mommy just as much as daddy, you see this bug is a noble king and loves to share his kingdom with his lovely queen and princess." he said. Rena felt that all her answers were meet and let it go. "Yeah king of the cockroaches." Rina snickered. "What!" Rena said in fear_

"_Okay, I think it about time for us to go." Riku said standing up instantly no missing the death staring contest between Dark and her mother. _

"_Yes, you all have a long way to get back." Kai said standing up also and placing a hand on his wife shoulder and put pressure on it as to tell her to stop her foolishness. _

"_Yes, we do so we should be heading out." Dark said breaking the staring contest and standing up as well. _

"_Well then I guess it can't be helped after all the people need you," Rina said standing up and taking Rena's hand. "for some reason." only to feel the increase pressure on her shoulder. _

_The group made their way to the front door where the hugged and said their goodbyes. "Now don't forget will be leaving soon and when we come back this house better not be in shambles." Rina said hugging her daughter. "You got it mom just give me the call when your leaving." Riku said "Grandpa, Grandpa don't forget me." Rena said tugging on her grandfather's pant leg._

"_oh, how can I forget such a beautiful princess, you take care of that puppy now and take care of mommy and daddy to ok." Kai said as he kneeled down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Yes sir." she said giving him a salute. _

"_And don't forget me dear." Rina said moving over to Rena "I can't forget grandma." Rena said hugging Rina tightly. "Good you behave now and stay out of trouble." Rina said. "I will and grandma can you teach me that game you played with daddy it looked fun?" Rena asked. Dark stiffened at what his daughter had just said and glanced over at Rina and saw her sending him and evil smirk. "Of, course dear, anything for the little princess, I'll teach you next time." Rina said as she placed a kiss on Rina's forehead before sending her off with the puppy into as they got in the car._

"_Gosh, mom… that's not funny." Riku said as she headed over to the car. "What, can't I have a little fun," Rina said giggling. "I new that girl was special for a reason." _

_At the Dark and Riku shared a look then glanced back at Rina but she quickly noticed something was up. "Is everything ok back home?" she asked seriously. Dark and Riku were silent for a moment before Dark spoke. "For right now everything is fine but I suggest that you keep your phone close by from now on, we can't tell you the rest." Dark said as he helped Riku into the car and was about to get in._

"_Dark." Rina called out. Dark stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Whatever it is you and Riku are hiding better be worth fighting for because I trust that you know what's best to protect my daughter and granddaughter." Rina said _

_Dark stared at her for a moment and let marinate for a while before nodding his head. "Like I said before I'll do what's ever in my power to insure their safety, unlike Riku she has both of you," Dark said as he glanced over at Kai, "as for me their all I got so I will fight for them till my last dieing breath." _

"_Then good luck" Rina said. "Yes, Dark good luck and don't let us down." Kai said as he placed an arm over Rina's shoulder. _

"_You have my word." Dark said turning to get in not missing Rina last response. "But is your word enough." _

_**at the castle**_

"_Hey, you've been quiet since we got back are you ok?" Riku asked as she leaned on the entrance door into the closet of their bedroom._

"_It's nothing you need to worry about, I was just thinking." Dark said as he slipped on a shirt over his head. "You had worried when you didn't saying anything about the massage I owed you." Riku said as moved aside to let him pass. Rena was already in bed fast asleep with her new puppy asleep on her chest. _

"_Maybe another time, you should be getting ready for bed we got a busy day tomorrow we have to meet with the high council." Dark said leaning over and placed a light kiss on Rena 's forehead. "Dark." Riku called halting Dark from getting in the bed. He didn't look up at her and gaze into the eyes that were his very weakness. "Why won't you look at me?" she asked as she came to stand next him. She raised her hand and grasped his chin and tried to turn in toward her so she could look at but he wouldn't budge. _

"_Riku we should really go to bed." Dark said prying her hand away from him but she wouldn't have it. "Dark do you love me?" Riku said lightly at the Dark's eyes snapped to Riku's with determination. "Love you, of I love you Riku why would you doubt that." he said gripping her hand tightly but not enough to hurt her. "Do you love our daughter?" she asked ignoring his question. "Why wouldn't I, how can you ask me those questions?" he asked as he looked into her eyes for any emotion as if her eyes would tell him the answer but she look emotionless. Pull away from him Riku moved away from him but Dark kept hold of her wrist. "Riku" he called back pleading for a response but she wouldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. "If you love us… whatever battle you fighting I hope you win cause I want to see you smile again." Riku said at the she felt his hold loosen enough for her to move away. She could feel Dark's gaze follow her as she moved to the other side of the bed and climb in and pull Rena closer to her. _

_Dark just started at them, the two beings more precious than what he believed god himself and he felt that he was losing the hold on his happiness for they were slipping out of his reach. Rina's words keeps on replaying in his mind and he finally asked himself. "Is my word only enough." he whispered_

* * *

_A/N: Hey don't plan and asking much of me I got school next week and I'm still doing my homework so I was luck enough to find it in my self to do one chapter you might not hear from me until so sort of break. _


	14. At What Price?

**A/N: To my readers who have stood by my story for this long I know it's been long since I lasted updated and thus I have become that which I have hated the most by doing so. So I will try to update as much as I can but I can assure you it won't be frequently.**

* * *

Fantasy chapter 14

"You don't look so good." Daisuke said upon seeing Azumano's proud king slumped in his office chair as he went over some documented files.

"Yeah, well I've seen better days," Dark said as he straightened himself up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm… I'm just extremely worried I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen and I'm not prepared to do whatever it is to protect my family."

"Do you think it's Krad?" Daisuke said as he came and sat in one of the arm chairs in front of Dark's desk. "There have been out brakes all over the city from a new terror group. From the reports one of the people in the group fits Krad's description." Dark said

"I see… so does Riku know about this?" Daisuke said but immediately knew the answer upon Dark's averted gaze. "Oh, I see you know the outcome of not telling her Dark, it will only make things harder."

"I'm aware of that… though I have the job of a king to protect my people I also have the job of a father and of a husband and I have a duty to protect my family." Dark declared

"Yes… but at what price is it worth to risk it all?" Daisuke said as he leaned back in his chair to get a better look of his precious king. Though he may not show it he knew that Dark was scared he had so little to gain from this and yet so much to lose as well.

"I pray we never find out... but any way I should get going." Dark said getting up out his chair as he exited the office. "Where are you going?" Daisuke asked a caught up with Dark causing him stop in the middle of the hallway.

Dark turned to look back and forth down the hallway before pulling Daisuke in one of the vacant ballrooms. "Dark what are you…" Daisuke tried to ask before he covered his mouth.

"Shhhh… keep it down I don't know how many people try to ease drop on private conversations, but what I'm going to tell you needs to be private." Dark said as he removed his hand form Daisuke's mouth.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked now truly interested. "Riku and I are going to Olympus to talk with the gods." Dark said

"Olympus!?" Daisuke yelled "Are you out of you mi…" he said before Dark hand clamped down on his mouth. "For God sake Daisuke be quite, do you want to let the whole palace know what's going on."

"Sorry, but are you out of your mind you can't go to Olympus when you have a whole country to run." Daisuke said

"I know… that's why I'm going to ask you for a little small favor." Dark letting his ghostly smirk spread across his face. "What kind of fa… you don't mean… are you out of your mind… Mio would kill me… n…nnn… no, no, no, absolutely not." Daisuke said as he dramatically roamed the room

"Come on Daisuke I need him for this job," Dark said pleadingly "If not for me then do it for Riku and Rena."

Daisuke was silent as if pondering, it didn't take him to heave out a heavy sigh. "Fine when you put that way, but he's gonna want a month's supply of strawberries."

"Thanks Daisuke, but I'm already a head of you." Dark said as he exited out of the ballroom with Daisuke in tow. "Ww…Wait a minute what do you mean you're already ahead of me?" Daisuke asked as he followed Dark all the way to the kitchen.

"It's right in here." Dark said as he held open the door for Daisuke. "I still don't see what you me…" Daisuke faltered as he watched the small white rabbit slash dog like creature with ruby red eyes nibble away at the baskets full of strawberries from which he was seated a top of. "Kyuu, Kyuu" it cheered in delight

"Wiz… you cheapskate." Daisuke said

"Kyuu" Wiz said as it sunk it teeth into another strawberry.

"Mommy… where are you and Daddy going?" Rena asked from her position on top of her parent's bed as she tickled Mokona's tummy.

"Your father and I are going to meet some very important people," Riku said as she came out of the closets clutching a pair of black ankle boots and made her way over to the bed and plopped down besides her daughter. "So, aunt Mio and uncle Daisuke was going to watch over you."

"I don't like it when you and daddy leave… because it's always for something bad." Rena said as he eyes stared to give of a light glow and Mokona began floating off the bed, along with some of the arranged pillows and Riku's left ankle boot. "Rena," Riku scowled as she held out her hand. Rena could do nothing but pout as she let go of the pull she had on her mother's shoe and let it drop in her extended hand. "Thank you… Now I know that things haven't been going well over the past couple weeks but …" Riku said as she zipped the last shoes when Dark came in. "Good your ready, we should get… Rena put everything down Mokona's starting to look scared." Dark said he stood in front of Riku

Rena quickly took notice and saw the look on the fearful pups face. "Oops, sorry daddy." Rena said as she set everything back in place along with the frightened puppy. "Did you talk to Daisuke?" Riku asked as she rose up from the bed. "Yeah he's going to meet up with us in the chamber room." He said as he came over to the bed and scooped up the giggling princess. "All right lead the way." Riku said as she and Mokona followed Dark out the bedroom and down the hallway and into Rena's room. He opened the door and carefully stepped over some of the debris that was left over "Riku close the curtains I don't want anybody on the outside to see what I'm about to show you." Dark said as he pulled on one of the tassels to close one of the windows. After all the windows were concealed Dark walked over to a bookcase that was perfectly intact. He pulled out four books out from different places on the shelves before the bookcase began to separate like a giant jigsaw. The bookcase reveled nothing but a wall. "Yes, Dark this is interesting let's just walk through the wall." Riku said snidely. "Patience Riku, you don't honestly think that I'd make this place and easy access." Dark said as he looked over to give his wife a reassuring smile before turning back to the wall. Adjusting Rena in his hold he moved his hand down to the sleeve of his shirt and pulled out a dark feather. Dark held the feather out towards the wall and closed his eyes in concentration. Riku watched as the feather glow a dark purple and float out of Darks hand and over to the wall. Riku and Rena watched on with curiosity as the feather disappeared into the wall. Their eyes then widened with intrigue as a violet glowing charmed pentagram with a moon in the center of it appear. He then muttered something the Riku was unable to catch. She was just about to ask him when the brick wall began to fade from the wall to reveal a stair case. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later right now we don't have time," Dark said as he adjusted Rena on to his side as they headed down stairs. The descent down the stair case was completely eerie and the only light they had was from the torches on the wall. Rena couldn't help but grip her arms tighter around her father's neck as she felt uncomfortable about where they were about to go. From which Dark only placed a light kiss on her temple to give her a sign of comfort.

They eventually made it down to a wooden door. "In the name of your king, grant me entrance." He said, it didn't take long before the rusty hinges began to squeak as the door slowly opened. Rena had to squint as the sliver of light expanded from the opening of the door. Yet what lay before them left both Rena and Riku speechless. "Oh, my… god," Riku whispered as her eyes widened in amazement. "What on earth is this?"

"It's so pretty." Rena said as he eyes light up in excitement. "This is the entrance into Olympus." Dark said as the climbed the stone path way up to the marble gazebo. Were Daisuke and Mio were already waiting. "You made it," Daisuke said as he turned to the family.

"Yes, it's been such a long time since we used this." Dark said as he set Rena down. Rena looked around with excitement as she ran over to her mother and pulled on her pant leg.

"Mommy, isn't it pretty it's like a fairy ta…" she trailed as she watched her mother eyes lose focus as she stared out onto the lakes as they glistened with the white leaf petals falling so gently onto its surface as she also watched the lunar butterflies dance amongst this secret garden. It was truly magical with its peony and calla lilies and lavender flowers blooming everywhere. But what struck her was what Dark had said. _"It's been so long since we used this." _She replayed his words. At that she felt everything begins to spin slowly then speed up. Not ever paying attention to her daughter beck and call to get her attention, or Mio fussing at Dark for giving Wiz too many strawberries. Then it all went black.

"Mommy!"

"Oh My God, Riku!" Mio shouted as she watched her friend fall to the floor. Dark and Daisuke turned the minute the heard a thud and Mio scream in horror. Quickly racing over to his fallen wife body he scooped her up in his arms ad rested her on the bench. "Riku, come on now's not the time for another one of your flashbacks." '

"Flashback, Dark what the hell is going on" Daisuke said as he moved to scoop up the frightened child in his arms. She was shaking in fear at the sight of her mother lying pale and lifeless in her father's arms it was almost like she was dead.

"Now's not the time." Dark said as he tried to shake Riku back in to consciousness. "You've got time." Mio said, she was going to find out what going on. Dark looked at the pair and he felt as if someone kicked him in the face upon looking at Rena's quivering body. Heaving out a heavy sigh he thus began his tale.

_FlashBack_

"_We should get out of bed." Riku's muttered as she traced an imaginary pattern on her husbands bare chest._

"_I kind of like the idea of staying here." Dark said as he sank his nose into his wife's hair taking in the smell of the sweet peony. _

"_Gewwwwww…ahhh!" came the baby cueing from the baby monitor on the night stand_

"_Looks like someone's up, I guess that's are wake up call." Dark said _

"_God can you believe were parents, who'd of thought that would happen." Riku said as she rose up from her husband's chest and raised her arms high in the sky as she stretched out the kinks in her back. Dark could only ogle at what he deemed as perfection. _

_Having the inability to resist the temptation known as his wife he let his fingers trail up her bare back tracing every crevice and every curve that defined her body. He could help let a grin play out on his face as he felt his wife shuddering at the feel of his touch that sent small vibration down her spine. Leaning up of the bed he let his lips play out the same path has his fingers. Slowly and sensuously he brushed his lips up her spine grinning as he heard her take in a sharp grasp and whisper of his name. "You'll be a good mother Riku I have no doubt in that." Dark whispered into her ear hearing her voice hitch at the feel of his breath against the tender earlobe. Figuring his wife had been tortured long enough he ended his ministration with a sensual kiss on her neck. _

"_You keep that up we might just have another." Riku said as she turned to glance at her husband. "I have no problem with that." Dark said as he adjusted himself to lean against the headboard. _

_Leaning over on her side of the bed Riku picked up her discarded robe and got out of the bed throwing it on she moved over to the curtain and pulled on one of the tassels. Slowly the curtains opening and with each in the slivery of light began to spill over and engulf the room with the bright morning light. Unlatching the door Riku stepped out on the balcony and closed her eyes in pure ecstasy at the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the rocky barrier and the sound of the sea birds cawing as the fly about their day. All she could do was taking in the cool breeze of the wind as it caressed her cheek as if with tenderness. _

_After putting on his pajama bottoms Dark made his way over to the balcony and leaned himself on the arch of the door way. He couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty before him with her hair being tousled about wildly by the winds breeze. "You should get ready you're going to be late for you meeting with the cardinals." Dark said _

"_I hate, these meetings I'm stuck in a room with wanna be Einstein, and it becomes a waste of time." Riku said as she headed back into the room and straight for the closet. _

"_I'll meet you down stairs I'm going to go get the princess." Dark said as he left his wife to go get ready. _

_Throwing on a pair of skinny legged pants, and a white blouse with a crisscrossing wrap front, and red pumps. Moving around the room she headed to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, and put on her eyeliner, mascara, and chapstick. Grabbing one hair clip from her accessories box she clipped her hair up into a messy bun. Just as she was finished there was a sudden knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked_

"_It's Daisuke" came the voice of the figure behind her twin doors. "Come in" was her reply as she came back into the bedroom. "Good morning Daisuke." She greeted_

"_Good morning Riku," he said as he came into the bedroom "Are you ready to start your day." _

"_Oh, please this is going to be utter dribble" she said as she moved to the door. Daisuke held open the door for her as they made their way out of the bedroom and down the hall. "Riku, you have your duties to uphold you can't just leave them to Dark to uphold." Daisuke said as he nodded a good morning to maids the passed by who were going on about their daily duties. "I'm not an idiot Daisuke I'm aware of my duties to my country and my people, and have no means of slacking them off onto Dark," she said as nodded to the constant good mornings of the staff. "What you should really be questioning is if the people we have to deal with in parliament are true to their people, because the last thing I plan to do today is hear the over exaggerate ego's of those who find it better to secure their own financial stature then of what better ways we can make this country a force to be reckon with."_

"_I see your point but let's just have a good head on our shoulders." Daisuke said as they reached the dining hall. Holding open the door Daisuke allowed Riku to enter the room. "Good evening your majesty." came the voice of Valen, one of the head butlers. "Good morning Valen," Riku said as she took as seat in one of the chairs that was pulled out for. "How is your wife and daughter Nanami?" _

"_Oh she's doing fine, Nanami's just been really fussy lately you know... newborns," He said as he set down a coffee cup, kettle, crème, and sugar. "Is there anything you would like for breakfast?" _

"_Yes, ummm… let get those Belgium waffles with scrambled each and sausage with an apple Danish please." Riku said as she fixed her cup. "Wow, that's a lot… let me guess busy day today." Valen stated_

"_You got it." Was Riku replied as she flashed him a smile. Just then the door opens and the sounds of a gurgling rung throughout the room. "You're so fussy today" said the masculine voice of her husband as he stepped in with their one year old daughter. _

"_Good morning your majesty and the little princess." Valen said as he spotted the dastardly duo come in. "Morning Valen, Rena say hi." Dark said as he motioned his one year old daughter to the gentlemen. She only stared at him for a few minutes then shrunk her had back into her father chest giving out a frustrated squeal. "All right, all right calm down" _

"_Ah… so one's cranky this morning." Riku said as she watched her husband place their daughter in the high chair right beside Riku. "Yeah… well I don't see what the problem is she doesn't need a changed diaper or anything." Dark said as he sat down at the head of the table. _

"_Well… good morning princess, are you giving daddy a hard time." She coed at the disgruntled baby. "waahhh..." was the only reply she got as the baby scrunched up her face. "You probably hungry that's all, we gonna get you your bottle." Riku said as leaned up and blew kisses on the side Rena face causing her to make little fart noises that caused the baby to laugh. "Oh, so now you behave." Dark mumbled as the maid handed him the morning paper and his cup of Joe. Taking a sip he closed his eyes in bliss at the feel of the hot liquid tingle down his throat. He heaved out a pleasurable sigh "Ahhhh… thanks' Yula, you make it just the way I like it, nice and black." He said as he took another sip. _

"_No problem your majesty, is there anything I can get you for breakfast?" she asked "Umm… yeah just a ham and cheese omelet with bacon is fine for me thanks." He said. "Ok… and I will be right back with a bottle for your majesty." _

"_Thank you Yula." Riku said as smiled at the way Rena grabbed a hold of her pinky. "She's beginning to look more and more like you by the second." Riku said as she smiled at Rena as she blew her a raspberry. _

"_You think... I would think she'd be more like you after all she has your stubborn attitude." Dark said smirking at the scowl Riku gave him. "I am not stubborn, I just very assertive after all would you have me any other way?" she asked curiously _

_She watched as Dark gave her a chuckle and shook his head before his eye looked with hers "You know I wouldn't." he said. _

_After having a well notorious breakfast Riku kissed her bouncing baby girl and her dark knight. She left with Daisuke to the parliament building. Pulling up to the building, the front was flooded by a sea of paparazzi, "Just great, just what I need to start the morning." Riku said as the driver opened the door and Daisuke stepped out and held out his hand to help Riku out of the car. Already the buzzing sound of the pap's called out her name asking the most random questions like if she was preggers again , or if she knew that Dark was secretly seeing her sister, or if she was seeing another guy. Eventually security helped her get through the sea of imbeciles and she made it up the steps and into the building. "They don't ever sleep, my god make sure they don't make it into the building." Daisuke said to one of the head security guards as he and Riku made their way down to the meeting room. _

_Once in the meeting room it got quiet as a group of diplomats stood up from their seats to great her. "All right now that I'm have a seat and let's get down to business." She said._

* * *

**A/N: Yes I left it at a cliff hanger. I know your pretty bummed out about that, but I'm sorry to say that I will continue to write more chapter but it will take longer for me than usual, though it maybe summer I still have work that I need to get done for school that I can't put on the back burner. But don't lose faith one way or another I will finish story. I may also do some re-editing on my part because need to fix a lot of stuff in my fic which I probably won't get to until I'm finished with the story.**


End file.
